


Forbidden

by CrypticFondness



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Collar, Dom/sub, Hand Job, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex, master - Freeform, non-con, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis purchased his new slave, Harry, the only thing on his mind was using him for his own pleasure. Anything more than that was deemed forbidden.</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis buys sex slave, Harry and ends up falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sat silently in the small room he had been placed in. One of the members of his security team stood close behind the chair he sat in. Louis was a very wealthy man. So many people would kill to be him, which was one reason why he required the security.

  
One by one the girls up for auction were brought out. He watched them stand shy in the middle of a ring full of two way mirrors as men on the other side of those mirrors bid on them. Louis wasn't there for a girl however. He was there for a boy.

  
At home Louis already had three sex slaves. He adored each of them. Each being different in many ways making his collection rather divers. He enjoyed how he had choices. It lessened the odd of him ever having to get bored.

  
He'd had many slaves over the years. For the longest time he kept six at a time. But as his current three where added to the collection the others faded out and he felt no need to replace them.

  
Up until two weeks ago he had four slaves. The fourth had begun to bore him though. He wasn't as attracted to him anymore. Catching the lad kissing one of his maids had been the last straw. He sold him off that night.

  
He hadn't replaced him because his other three slaves where so good. He didn't think he needed a fourth any longer. Recently his collection felt incomplete however. He needed more, just one. Something different then his others. Something to round out his collection.

  
The oldest of his toys was Liam. Liam was very toned with glowing brown eyes and perfect light brown hair. Out of the slaves in his current collection He'd had Liam the longest. He was his favorite, not just because of his good looks but also because of his humble personality and his obedient attitude.

  
Then there was the youngest, his baby, Niall. Niall was a short Irish lad with lovely blue eyes and fake blonde hair. He was by far the least behaved of them all but he was an adorable little lad. Niall had been around a shorter amount of time than the others. Louis had hope Niall would grow to be more obedient as time went on. He was far to good in the bedroom to get rid of so hastily.

  
Lastly their was Zayn, he was different entirely. Zayn was middle eastern, meaning he had naturally tan skin. He was skinnier than the others with almost feminen curves. His hair was almost black it was so dark and his brown eyes where the same way. Zayn had the strongest personality of them all. He often tried to dominate the other slaves which got him in to trouble but he was always quick to back down on Louis' demand.

  
As the last girl sold he perked up in his seat. It was finally time for the boys. This was why he had came. He was in search of just the right one. He had already come once before and found nothing that sparked his interest. This time he just had to fine one. He needed to fill the void he had created two weeks ago.

Finally all the boys up for auction were brought out for their pre-auction parade around the ring; each of them shirtless and in ragged sweats. That's when Louis spotted him. He was beyond perfect. Medium brown curls sat tosaeled on his head and green eyes reached out and nearly pierced through Louis soul. He was obviously older than Niall but deffinately younger than Liam and Zayn. He was like nothing else Louis had seen before and he absolutely had to have him.

  
He impatiently waited as the lads infront of the curly haired one in line were brought out an auctioned off. Louis almost didn't even pay attention, he wanted the curly haired one. He'd settle for nothing less. Price was not even an option. He was determined to leave later that night with the mop topped lad as his new piece of property.

  
Finally the time came and he was brought out. The guard who lead him out gave him a swift push knocking him off balance but giving Louis a great shot of his bum as he slowly stood back on his bare feet.

  
Louis grabbed the yellow remote with the red button and began pressing it. At some point he lost track of what the bid had rose to. He didn't care. He just wanted him. Anytime anyone else would bid Louis would click down on the red button, over and over and over until finally no one else bid against him and he was declared the winner.

  
A smile spread over his face. He finally had the final piece of his collection. He couldn't wait to break him in. The chance deffinately wouldn't come soon enough.

  
He paced the small room, almost an hour later, waiting for someone to come in and collect his payment so he could recieve his item and leave. When a man finally came Louis was almost rude with him. Of course, Louis could afford to be.

  
Then, the time finally came. He was being lead, with his security guard to the room his new toy was waiting in.  
When the door swung open Louis saw the young boy sitting on the hard cement floor holding his knees. The boy quickly stood when he took notice of Louis however.

  
Louis couldn't help but smile as he eyed the young boy wearing only loose grey sweats. He was simply amazing. There was no other way to describe him.

  
The young lad never spoke a word however. In fact he barely even looked at Louis. He kept his head pointed to the ground, his eyes locked on his feet.

  
"His jacket." The man he had paid said handing Louis a jacket that seemed to match the boys sweats.

  
Louis nodded taking it from the man. "Get him, I'm ready to go." He told his security guard heading him the the jacket.  
Louis then watched as the young lad put on the grey jacket, zipping it up as he did. His security guard then grabbed his upper arm tightly and nearly pushed him from the room, the boy never making a sound the entire time.

  
The boy rode silently in the back seat of Louis' plush sports car as he drove back to his mansion. Louis couldn't have been any happier.

  
His guard got out of the car and opened the gate for Louis allowing him into the driveway of his home. Louis parked and then watched as the young boy was removed from the car.

  
"What shall I do with him Mr. Tomlinson?" The guard asked.

  
Louis smiled, almost evil and said, "Strip him of his clothes, alarm his ankle and lock him in the room next to Niall's. I'll deal with him in the morning."

  
Louis then turned and walked away going straight to his room to turn in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The previous night the young lad had been shoved into the room so hard he fell. The guard had yelled at him and demanded he get up and remove all his clothes. Once he was completely naked he was made to lay on the bed. Soon after he felt something being strapped around his ankle before the guard left, taking his old clothes with him.

  
Out of fear he'd get in trouble if he moved he stayed on the bed. It honestly wasn't that bad. Ever since he had been abducted he had been forced to sleep in a very small and cold room on a hard damp cement floor. This bed didn't have any pillows, blankets or sheets but the mattress itself was a luxury as was the warmth of the room.

  
He allowed his head to roll to the side as he looked at the room around him. It wasn't much to look at however. The four walls that made up the room were painted a medium golden brown color. The floors were a dark hard wood and the ceiling had white crown molding. In the corner opposite of him was a small white dresser with four drawers. It seemed to match the white bed frame that the mattress rested on.

  
Somehow through his deep fear he was able to eventually fall asleep. Unfortunately it was anything but peaceful however. In his mind danced the memories of the night he was taken. It was a nightmare much like a horror movie that he couldn't seem to stop.

  
He had gone to the states to stay with a friend for a week. His flight back landed very late and his mother had said she was coming to get him but he insisted on taking a taxi, wanting to feel independent. Disastrously however, the driver was part of a human trafficking ring. His job was to spot teenagers traveling alone and whisk them away.

  
Once the cab finally stopped the young boy knew he was in trouble. Three men pulled him from the cab and beat him into submission. The beatings went on for three days before he broke. That left those three turning him over to new men who took him through training on how to be a proper sex slave.

  
Now, a month after his abduction, he laid fast asleep in the home of his new and first Master. The entire ordeal had him so exhausted and he was so comfortable on the mattress that he never even heard his door being unlocked or the person coming into his room.

  
"Rise and shine!" A voice nearly yelled.

  
The young curly headed lad jumped, snapping awake suddenly. Upon seeing the face of his Master he quickly scrambled to get to his feet.

  
Louis smiled as his new slave obediently locked his eyes on the floor. All slaves were trained to not look at their Master out of respect. It was honestly one of many things he hated about the way slaves were trained. It was however the perfect indicator as to how obedient a slave was. Both Zayn and Niall, who had given him the most trouble in the start, had looked him clear in the eyes from day one.

  
"Ah, ah, ah," He began. "I know you were trained to look at your feet but I'll have none of that in my house." His voice was gentle yet authoritative.

  
The young lad however was confused. On his first day of training he nearly had his nose broken when he looked at one of the masters. He didn't know if perhaps this was a test.

  
Louis could see his body begin to tremble and softly encouraged, "My face is up here and that's where I expect your eyes to be."

  
Slowly the lad lifted his head and met his masters gaze.

  
"There now, that's better." Louis smiled. "You'll find I do a lot of things differently. I don't follow the typical ways...I have my own ways of doing things. I know you were trained well but now you’ll be trained to follow my ways.”

  
The young lad did not respond. He simply stood quiet, listening.

  
"One thing I do differently is names. Most owners number their slaves. I prefer to let you all keep your given names however. So tell me Curly, what's your name?" Louis couldn't help but comment on his curls. He loved them.

  
"H- Harry." He tried not to stutter butit was hard. He was still so frightened. He had never had an owner, just the men who took him and trained him.

 

"Is that short for Harold?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

  
"No, Master." He quickly replied.

  
"Alright then, Harry it is." He paused to look over the lads naked body. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of all the nasty things he could do with him.

  
The evil gaze made Harry shiver slightly.

  
"How old are you Harry?" Louis asked.

  
"Seventeen, Master." He replied earning a nod.

  
Louis smiled. He liked them young. Harry was perfect.

  
"I oughta take you right here." He finally told Harry.

  
Harry swallowed hard.

  
"You don't deserve it yet however, you'll have to earn my attention. For now, you are to wait here for Liam. He'll help get you oriented. You're to follow his every command. Is that understood?" He looked at the boy hard, wanting a piece of him but knowing it was better to make him wait.

He planned on doing things with him just as he had done Niall.

  
"Yes, Master." Harry nodded obediently.

  
Louis then turned and left without another word.

  
As he walked down the hall he stopped and went into Zayn's room.

  
"Good, you're up." Louis looked please as he saw Zayn still in his pajama bottoms but sitting on the edge of his bed.

  
Zayn stood and looked at him without saying a word.

  
"I know I normally don't use you lads in the morning but I need a little relief. Meet me in my room. Don't worry about changing into your uniform." Louis said. Seeing his new toy, fully nude, had aroused him.

  
"Yes Master, right away." Zayn nodded and left the room as Louis stepped out of his way of the door.

  
Zayn headed off to his Master's room but Louis headed towards Liam's room.

  
Once there he entered and found Liam in uniform, making up his bed. "Always such a good boy." He practically cooed letting the lad know he was present.

  
Liam turned with a smile and greeted him, "Good morning, Master."

  
Louis nodded, pausing to eye Liam's package that looked extra large thanks to the short, tight, black boxer briefs he wore.

  
Finally turning his attention back to why he came he said, "I purchased another toy last night. His name is Harry. I expect you to make him your buddy until he understands the rules and can handle being on his own."

  
"The same way I did with Niall, sir?" Liam questioned.

  
"Exactly, Liam. You'll need to teach him the ropes and train him in my way. You'll also need to fit him with a proper uniform and night wear. Oh and I'll need Anna to take his measurements so I can have a suit ordered for him. He's in Blaine's old room."

  
"Yes, Master. You can trust me." Liam nodded.

  
"I know." Louis smiled wide and began to leave. He stopped in the doorway however and turned back to him, "Don't let me catch either of you without the other except for bed. I won't hesitate to punish both of you."

  
"Yes, Master but...I have a question." He said.

  
"Yes, my pet, what is it?"

  
Liam probably already knew the answer but still he asked, "What level is he on?"

  
Louis nodded with a turn, "Four, they all start on four."


	3. Chapter 3

Liam didn’t even bother knocking on the door. He didn’t have to. He had Louis’ permission to enter the room. As he walked in he saw the new slave, nude, hugging his knees on the bed.

The young lad jumped of the bed, his curls bouncing a little and stood at attention.

Liam noticed his eyes bouncing from looking at him to the floor and back again, as though he didn't know where to lock them.

“Relax. When its just us, we’re allowed to act and speak freely.” Liam tried to assure him.

Harry took a deep breath, feeling a little more comfortable, and sat on the bed.

“I’m Liam. I’m in charge of re-training you.” He began.

Harry looked up from his spot on the bed too scared to say anything.

“You have to stay with me at all times unless you're sleeping or until Master Louis says otherwise.”

Harry gave a little nod, “Alright.” He said whispering.

"Feeling nervous, scared?" Liam asked sitting next to him on the bed.

Harry could only nod.

"You'll get used to it all. I'll help you the best I can." Liam wanted him to feel comfortable. He knew the lad would retain the information better if he wasn't scared.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered.

"Before we can leave this room there are a few things you have to understand. I'll start with the rules all of us slaves have to follow."

"Okay." The curly haired boy nodded but looked down at the floor.

"We aren't allowed to speak to the house staff unless they start the conversation. Sometimes Master Louis will give you instructions to ask someone something, it's alright to speak to them first then." Liam took a breath and kept talking. "Most of the staff don't speak to us unless necessary. Oh, when they do, you must call them Ms. or Mr. and their name. If you don't know their name you can just say miss or sir."

Harry nodded in response and kept listening.

"We absolutely are never to leave the second floor, which is the one your on, without strict permission from Master Louis. The monitor on your ankle sounds an alarm throughout the mansion if you try to leave the house or escape. It won't sound if you leave the second floor but the house staff won't hesitate to tattle on you."

"I take it slaves aren't liked by the house staff." His voice was so quiet. He was trying to be comfortable with this lad, but it was so hard for him.

"Not at all." He paused then kept going with the rules, "Master Louis let's us know when we are allowed to go downstairs and eat. When we go we have a small nook we must eat in. We have to go straight there and wait for a kitchen staffer to give us food. When we are done we leave our dishes for them to clean and go straight back up stairs. No exceptions unless..."

"He says so?" Harry questioned cutting Liam off.

"Exactly." He nodded and adjusted his body on the bed, "Now, some other things you need to know; Master Louis puts all of us slaves on a level. Your level determines what you are and aren't allowed to do, have and say. We'll go over what the different levels mean later, for now you just need to know about level four. That's your level. It's the lowest." Liam didn't want to overwhelm him so he tried to speak slowly.

"We all have uniforms. Once you get yours you will have to wear it during the day hours unless Master Louis tells you otherwise. You'll get pajama bottoms to sleep in also, you have to wear them at night. You don't get a choice." It sounded harsh but it was the truth.

Harry again, just nodded.

"When it comes to Master Louis, level fours can't speak to him unless something he says to you requires a response. Also, the only thing you are allowed to call him is 'Master'. You can't call him by his name or even 'Sir'. Not while you're on level four anyway."

"Alright." Harry finally forced himself to look at Liam.

Liam gave him a very soft, slight smile and kept talking, "When he calls you to bed, to perform your duties, you aren't allowed to make any noises at all. Sometimes he ask questions such as, 'Do you like that?' or 'Doesn't that feel good?' You aren't to verbally answer those questions, you can nod but nothing else."

Harry took a deep breath and licked his lips. He had been 'used' a lot in training. It all had hurt so bad. He hated the idea of being used again but, that was his life now.

"Little hint, always let him know you like what he's doing when he ask. Even if you don't like it, say you do." Liam was nice enough to help him.

"Got it." Harry nodded.

"Lastly, the only thing you can have on your bed is a fitted sheet. Other than your uniform and furniture it's the only extra thing you can have in here."

"I don't mind, at least it's a bed." He told the obviously older lad.

Liam nodded and gave him a smile, "I remember."

Harry licked his lips again and asked, "When does one move off level four?"

"You'll have to earn it. If you behave and do exactly as your told, you'll move up. Be careful though, you can move down for misbehaving. Really it's all based on how nice or cross of a mood he is in." Liam explained.

"I think I understand." He said, he could feel himself relaxing just a little.

"Good, I think we are ready to go have you fitted with a uniform then." Liam stood. "We can get you that fitted sheet also."

Harry stood to follow but just as Liam reached the door he turned to Harry.

"I almost forgot. You aren't allowed to touch yourself. Only Master Louis is allowed to get you off." His voice suddenly turned to a whisper, "I think we've all wanked in the shower, simply because we are allowed to lock that door but I didn't tell you that."

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Good." Liam said then finally opened the door. "You'll have to walk to the laundry like that I'm afraid. Don't cover yourself either. It's supposed to feel humbling and humiliating."

Harry absolutely hated the idea and his pre-slave mind screamed for him to argue over it but he wouldn't risk be punished. There was no telling how his new master would handle punishing him.

The two walked through the second floor of the large home. They moved down a hall, turned and walked down a few more before Liam lead him into a room filled to the brim with linens and clothing.

"This is the laundry, all the washing is done here. It's also where the clean linens and uniforms are stored." Liam explained.

Suddenly a young lady popped out from behind a tall shelf. She wore a grey, hotel maid style dress and stark white dress flats.

Smiling rather large she said, "Good morning, Liam. Who do we have here?"

"Morning, Ms. Anna. This is Harry, Master Louis purchased him last night." Liam explained.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." She held out her hand and Harry just looked at it.

"Harry, this is the only staff member who doesn't treat us like dirt. She's as harmless as a fly." Liam encouraged and then watched as Harry finally shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Harry softly said. He felt awkward being nude but said nothing.

"Master wants him fitted with a uniform and pajama bottoms. He also said he needs his measurements so he can have a suit ordered for him." Liam said as he leaned against another shelf.

"Of course..." She eyed him up and down for a moment then stepped away saying, "I should have a good fitting size for you Harry."

After a short moment she came back with a small stack of black and white clothes.

"Let's try these first." She said handing him a pair of boxer briefs that matched the ones Liam wore.

Harry slipped them on but found them slightly small and restricting.

Anna noticed this instantly and said, "Nope, that won't do. How about these?" She handed him a pair that seemed a little larger.

Harry took a deep breath and traded the boxer briefs he wore for the larger pair she gave him. They fit much better.

"Yes, tight but comfortable. Do you think so also?" She turned to Liam.

Harry couldn't help but suddenly notice her accent. It had sounded English at first but now he wasn't convinced. It almost sounded forced. He said nothing about it however as Liam looked over him and encouraged him to spin around.

"Seems perfect. Now the top half." He nodded.

"Let's see what this vest looks like." Anna handed him a white, tank top style undershirt and watched as he pulled it on. "I like it." She nodded as he looked to her.

"Yeah." Liam agreed.

"I'll give you four more pairs. You can keep them in your dresser. Place your dirty things on the foot of your bed each morning and I'll collect them for washing. Come see me when you're on your last set and I'll give you more." Anna explain disappearing for a moment. She reappeared with a stack of similar clothes.

As she took the rest of the first pile back Liam walked over to a wooden box on a shelf and pulled something out of it. "What you are currently wearing is the level two and three uniform. This will make it a level four uniform."

Harry's face dropped as he saw the object in Liam's hand. It was a dog collar.

"Sorry, I don't make the rules." Liam responded to the look on his face.

"Yeah, I understand." He tried not to cry. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. He couldn't help but assume that was the point.

Liam apologized again as he placed the tan leather collar around Harry's neck. He made sure it wasn't too tight and assured the lad it was only till Louis saw fit to make him a level two.

Harry went back to saying nothing as Anna had him try on different pairs of pajama pants until she chose the one she felt fit him best. They at least were comfortable, solid white with a black stripe running down each side.

Anna then began taking different measurements for his suit. As she did Liam explained that the uniform didn't seem like much but that was Louis' entire point in enforcing it seeing his toys in such little clothing was nothing more than a turn on for him.

Liam also explained that the suit he was being fitting for was for special occasions but told him they wouldn't discuss that any further till later. He said he didn't want to give Harry too much information at once.

As Harry stood, embarrassed and silent, listening to Liam and Anna he couldn't help but long for home. He hated this life, he loathed being a slave despite having not been one for long at all. He wanted to be free more than anything but he knew those days were nothing more than a long lost memory now.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Anna finished taking Harry’s measurements to order his suit for him, Liam told Harry that they should check in with Louis now.

The two left the room holding Harry's uniforms, pajama bottoms and fitted sheet. Harry just quietly followed Liam down the long hallway.

At some point as he followed, he saw two men standing in the hallway. He swallowed as they came closer because he recognized one of them as Louis.

He noticed that his master was only in his boxers. He felt his heartbeat rising and tried to remember that he was supposed to keep his mouth shut. The poor lad was just so nervous.

“After you get a shower, you can have your breakfast.” He heard Louis say as they moved closer.

Louis noticed the lads as they stopped, “Ah, Liam. I see you got him dressed and gave him his lovely collar.” He said as he moved away from the other boy who was completely nude with his pajama bottoms hanging in front of his crotch.

The other lad stood silent for a moment then began to walk. When he noticed Harry he gave him a confused but wicked look.

“I did, Master. It fits perfectly, I made sure it was tight, but not too tight.” Liam said bringing Harry's focus back to them.

Louis nodded as he eyed Harry up and down, his eyes lingering on Harry’s crotch causing Harry to shift uncomfortably but Liam gave him a warning look that said to keep still, so he forced himself to stay still.

“I see Anna did a good job of finding him clothes. You can put your things away in your room, Harry." He paused for a moment. Just waiting to see if Harry would dare respond.

When he didn't Louis kept talking, "Both of you can go eat breakfast after that. Oh but, wake Niall up and take him down with you. Alright Liam?

“Yes, right away, sir.” Liam said. As he walked away Harry followed him.

When they made it back into Harry's room Liam took the stack of pajama bottoms he had been carrying and put them in the third drawer of the dresser.

He then took the fitted sheet from Harry and said, "Boxer briefs go in the top drawer, your vest go in the second. When your suite arrives Anna will put it and your dress shoes in the bottom drawer."

Harry nodded and began putting them away as Liam helped by putting the white fitted sheet on Harry's bed.

"Master Louis was testing you out there by the way. You did good." Liam casually said.

"Thanks... I guess." Harry said awkwardly.

"I get punished if you screw up as well. It's because you're supposed to be under my care and learning proper procedure from me." Liam paused and turned to the younger lad, "So... Thank you for doing well. Keep up the good work."

Harry nodded again and followed Liam out if his room.

Liam turned to Harry as they stopped in front of a door just one down from his own. “This is Niall’s room, I’m supposed to wake him up so I suppose this is a good time as any for you to meet him.”

Harry nodded but didn’t say a word, he didn’t feel comfortable enough yet to. It was still hard to believe that this was his life now. Everything seemed to change so fast. He went from being a teenage boy returning from a holiday to being a human sex slave in such a short amount of time. It was hard to wrap his head around it all.

Liam and Harry walked into the room and Harry saw a small figure sleeping on the bed. He had a fitted sheet and a flat sheet on his bed; making Harry curious as to what level he was.

He noticed the small bits of blonde hair sticking out from under the sheet the body was under.

Liam walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Niall, time to wake up." He ran his fingertips gently through the blonde hair.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if they were actually allowed to touch each other. In his original training they weren't to touch each other at all.

Suddenly Liam stood as the figure in the bed rolled over and moved the sheet back.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. This slave was even younger than himself.

"Get up so we can all go eat alright?" Liam asked.

Niall nodded and began to get up but stopped when he eyed Harry by the door. He finally sat up the rest of the way and said, "Obviously your a level four slave but, where did ya come from?"

Harry noticed the thick accent right away. He couldn't place where it was from however.

Too nervous to reply he looked to Liam.

"Is he mute?" Niall asked Liam.

"No, he isn't mute. He's just scared. Master bought him last night." Liam then looked to Harry. "Harry this is Niall. I promise it's alright to speak to him."

"Hello." Harry said softly.

"I'm Niall, good ta meet ya." Niall stood and moved to his dresser.

Harry noticed marks on his back. Some seemed older, some seemed newer. They all looked like they had been painfully received however.

Liam and Harry both stood watching as Niall removed his pajama bottoms. They matched the ones Harry had been given. Niall then pulled on some black boxer briefs and a white vest that matched Harry's also.

It seemed awkward to Harry that their uniform was nothing more than underclothes. In training they had been kept in sweats when they weren't being used or beaten. He didn't think now was a good time to ask about it however.

"Let's go eat now, yeah?" Liam nodded.

They all agreed and followed him to the staircase. "Stay with me and don't touch anything." Liam instructed Harry.

"Alright." He said and went down the stairs after Liam, Niall in front of them.

The downstairs, as they walked through part of it, was beautifully decorated. Expensive art pieces hung on the walls. The furniture was top notch. Harry couldn't believe how nice it was.

They walked into the kitchen where lots of staffers were busy cooking and cleaning. Some noticed Harry and chuckled a little making Harry's entire body flush with embarrassment.

Liam walked over to a small cut out in the corner of the kitchen and sat, after Niall did, next to him. He then pouted to a chair across from him, "This is our nook. We eat here."

" I see." Harry softly said.

"So, how old are ya?" Niall asked.

"Seventeen, what about yourself?" Harry asked, voice still hushed a bit.

"Fifteen."

A woman walked over and literally dropped a plate in front of each of them. The sound of the plate hitting the table made Harry jump causing her to laugh as she gave them each a fork and walked away.

The plate had a poached egg, a biscuit and two strips of bacon.

A man then walked over and gave them each a tall glass of milk and walked away.

"So where are you originally from Harry?" Liam asked.

"Cheshire, thee uh, the countryside of Holmes chapel."

Liam nodded, "Wolverhampton."

"I know where that is." Harry said as they began to eat. He looked to Niall however, dying to know where the accent was from.

Liam noticed Harry's gaze and looked to Niall also.

"What?" He asked confused as to why they were looking at him."

"Where are you from Niall?" Liam asked it with 'I can't believe you're not following along' voice.

"Oh, right." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm Irish. That's the accent." Niall knew what Harry was thinking. Everyone in the mansion had given him that look at first. "I'm from a place called Mullingar."

"Why don't you sluts stop chatting and eat? That way you can get out of here." A male told them harshly.

Harry trembled a little and quickly began eating.

"I hate that." Niall said upset.

"They can't actually tell us what to do." Liam reminded, eating more.

"No, but they are allowed to be mean." Niall shook his head.

"Ignorance, that's all it is." Liam shook his head.

The three went on eating silently until the plates where cleared and the cups were empty.

"You said we leave these here right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the staff doesn't want us walking about the kitchen touching things." Liam said as they all stood now.

Harry nodded and followed him up. On the way they passed by Zayn who was now in a uniform just like Niall's. He didn't say a word to any if them however.

When they reached the top Niall took off in his own direction but Liam turned to Harry, "I'm gonna take you on a tour of our level now. Let's start back by your room."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Harry forced a smile that came out a little awkward. Liam at least seemed to be nice to him and that helped him feel not so upset.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached the end of a hall where Harry's room was Liam began. "So, you know this is your room. All the rooms in this hall used to be slave quarters. Master doesn't keep as many as he used to however so now three of them are guest rooms."

Liam opened a door across from Harry's. The room was pink and decorated with butterflies. "Master Louis has four sisters. His family visits sometimes. The two youngest sleep here. They call it the butterfly room."

Liam then took him down to the next set of doors, "You already saw Niall's room. This over here," He opened the door on the other side of the hall. "This is where the older two of his sisters sleep." The room was painted purple and the bed linens where multicolor polka dotted.

They then kept on down the hall. Next to Niall's room Liam showed him where the Master's parents slept when they stayed over. Across from that room was Zayn's.

Harry took note of the pillow he had on his bed besides the fitted and flat sheet. It wasn't until they got to Liam's room that Harry asked about the bed linens though. Liam had a quilt besides the pillow and sheets.

Liam nodded and tried to explain, "It's all just bonuses of moving up levels. Niall is a level three so he gets a flat sheet. Zayn, is a level two. That's why he has a pillow. I am a level one. So I get everything Zayn has plus the quilt."

"I have another question." Harry said as they walked out of Liam's room.

"What's that?"

"Your vest is a different color than Niall's, Zayn's and myself. Why is that?" Harry was trying hard to understand everything. So much of it conflicted with his previous training.

"Oh, my vest is black so that everyone knows I'm a level one. My pajama bottoms are different also. They are black with a white stripe." He explained.

"I just wondered cause your the only one." He told the older boy.

"Yes, Master Louis has owned me for two years now. My entire time here there has always only been one level one slave." Liam didn't want to explain that level one was reserved for the favorite.

Harry nodded.

"This is Master Louis' room. We are only allowed in there when he calls us to bed with him. I'm sure you'll see it soon enough."

Liam then walked around a small corner, "This is Mr. Paul's room." Liam opened the door and moved so Harry could see but didn't step inside. "They call this the Patrick Room but I haven't a clue why. All I know is Mr. Paul has been Master Louis' personal assistant, or butler, since he was just a little lad. He sleeps in the room next Master so he can hear should Master need anything in the middle of the night."

Harry nodded understanding why Mr. Paul, whichever staffer that was, would need that room.

"This room over here belongs to Ms. Anna. After Mr. Paul she's been with Master Louis the longest. Ms. Anna said Master gave her this room because she has a bad back and the stairs hurt to go up and down." Liam then moved a little more.

Harry followed behind him.

"This is the staff toilet. Only the staffers can use this. We have our own." Liam explained showing him the room.

"They really hate us don't they?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much. Half the time I think they assume we chose our lives." Liam seemed to hang his head for a moment.

Harry swallowed hard and asked, "Does it ever go away..." He trailed off but added, "The missing home."

"Not entirely. Home will always be in the back of your mind." He softly replied.

As they heard footsteps Liam quickly changed his presence however and kept moving.

"What are you two doing now, my pet?" Louis asked appearing, now fully dressed in nice business clothes.

"I'm giving him a tour of our floor sir." Liam said.

"Like what you see so far Harry?" Louis asked directly reaching out his hand and running a finger over the collar he wore on his neck.

"Y- Yes Master." Harry struggled with his nervous stutter.

"Good." He smiled and turned away. He kissed Liam's temple possessively before going on his way. He had business to attend to.

"You have to work on those nervous. Master won't allow you to act fearful much longer." Liam warned.

"I'm trying." He whispered.

"Try harder." Liam tries not to sound snappy as he kept going with the tour.

He stopped at a set of double doors and pointed to them. "This is Master Louis' private den. No one is allowed in here for any reason whatsoever. I've never even seen Mr. Paul in there."

"What's in there?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. As I said, no one is allowed in there." Liam said and walked on. "Those stairs, as you saw, go downstairs, these stairs go up to the staff quarters."

Liam never stopped to let Harry ask questions, he kept walking.

They passed by the hall where they had gone to the laundry room and kept walking. Going into a room Harry saw it was a smaller, not as clean version of the staff toilet.

"This is our toilet. This is the only one we are allowed to use. The door is only allowed to be locked if you're showering." Liam explained.

"We won't get into trouble for locking it then?" Harry wanted to be sure.

"No, now pardon me while I have a wee." Liam said.

"I can leave if you'd rather." Harry reached for the door.

"No!" Liam shouted.

Harry looked at him startled.

"You have to stay with me. We'll both get punished if Master sees you in the hall alone." Liam practically hissed. He always did everything possible to follow the rules in order to prevent punishment. He refused to put himself on his Masters bad side. That what other slaves got sold off.

"Sorry, I- I'll- just turn around then." Harry said.

"It's no matter. Everyone has seen my dick and eventually everyone will see yours too."

Harry suddenly looked confused and a little upset. "W- what do you mean?"

Liam began to explain as he pulled out his dick and relieved himself, "When you're punished, Master Louis makes you strip, wherever you are, and go down to the basement. Going down there requires you to walk through the house. The door is in the kitchen."

"But I- I didn't see a door in there." Harry was more confused.

"Oh, it looks like a pantry door so his family won't discover it when they are over. It's kind of like a hidden passage that leads down to what might as well be a torture chamber." Liam explained as he flushed.

“T-torture chamber?!” Harry breathed. “Why are we punished?” He asked still feeling confused. There’s been so much information to take in.

“Why do you think? We break a rule...we get punished. Badly.” Liam explained as he tucked himself back in. “Do you have to go? Probably won’t get another chance for awhile.” He said as he washed his hands in the small sink.

Harry swallowed and nodded, he’d had burning sensation in his bladder but he didn’t want to go in front of Liam, “Ehm...Could you...Could you turn around?” He asked shyly.

Liam sighed, “No. You’re going to have to get used to be naked and exposed in front of others, might as well start now. Now, go!” He demanded.

Harry quickly nodded as he pulled out his dick and began to relieve himself, he sighed peacefully for a moment as the burning sensation faded. After he finished, he quickly tucked himself back in and washed his hands.

“I have another room to show you then we’re done.” Liam told him as he opened the door.

Harry followed him down the long hallway till they reached a door, “This is our Rec room, just a place where we hang out during the time, when Master Louis doesn’t need us.” He told Harry as he opened the door.

Harry saw that Niall was sitting on the sofa talking with the other slave he saw earlier.

“Zayn, this is Harry. Master Louis bought him last night…be nice.” He warned. He knew Zayn often had a meanness about him.

Zayn didn’t say anything, just gave a quick nod in Harry’s direction.

Liam turned the playstation on then went and took a seat next to Niall on the sofa, “Who’s up for a game?” He asked as Harry stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

“You can sit you know.” Zayn told him.

Harry nodded as he sat on the sofa across from the others.

“I know it’s scary right now...but really ya gotta stop being so shy and quiet, he’ll only put up with it for so long before he punishes you or decides to resell you.” Niall told him.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Liam, Niall and Zayn quickly stood up and Harry stumbled to follow suit as Louis walked into the room.

“Liam, I’d like to speak with you alone please.” Louis told him.

Liam nodded as he followed Louis out into the hallway.

“How’s Harry fitting in?” Louis asked after Liam closed the door behind them.

“He’s quiet and shy. Still very nervous, I think he’s still adjusting.” Liam felt badly about having to tell Louis the truth but it was expected of him. "He didn't want me to watch him wee earlier." He explained as the two walked down the hallway slowly.

“That won't due. Let's make him more comfortable.” Louis smirked as he turned around.

“What did you have in mind?” Liam asked as he followed Louis.

“You’ll see, pet.” Louis smiled at him as they walked back into the Rec. room.


	6. Chapter 6

The three boys stood as Louis and Liam walked back in.

“Harry, I understand you're having trouble adjusting. I’d like to help you with that.” Louis told him as he walked in front of him.

Harry wanted to ask what he meant but quickly reminded himself that he wasn’t allowed to talk.

“Take off your briefs.” Louis instructed.

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to protest but again reminded himself he couldn’t talk. So instead, he took a deep breath and pulled down his briefs, exposing his lower half to everyone in the room. He tried hard to not shift uncomfortably as Louis stared at his package.

Louis looked back up at Harry, “Good. Now, you'll stay like that for the rest of the day. Go put your briefs in your room and come back when you're done. I don’t want you covering yourself at all either. If you do, Liam will tell me and you will be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Harry whispered.

“Yes, Master.” Niall who was now at his side quickly whispered to him.

“Yes, Master.” Harry quickly corrected himself after hearing Niall.

Louis eyed Niall hard, the Harry the same way. He then turned to Liam, “Liam, if he covers himself in any way at any point today, I want you to come find me. I’ll give you permission to leave the floor if you need to report to me today.” He told him.

Liam quickly nodded, “I’ll come find you if he covers himself.”

“Good.” Louis smiled then left the room as Harry forced himself not to cry.

"We tried to warn you." Liam said as Harry left the room holding his briefs. It took all the strength he had not to cry as he walked down the halls to his room. A few maids cleaning eyed him as he walked. It made him feel even worse. He folded the briefs and placed them in the proper drawer, letting his fingertips touch them longer then he maybe should have.

Before leaving his room he bit down hard on his tongue. The sudden pain forcing away his tears for the moment.

Upon getting back in the rec room he sat quietly and leaned over shoving his fingers deep into his curls.

"You alright?" Niall asked him.

Harry could only shake his head.

"It's not that big of a deal." Zayn chuffed.

It was a big deal for Harry though. He'd always been a little shy. He couldn't help it. It's just simply who he was.

"You'll be alright. At least he didn't want to punish you." Liam offered.

"You don't want that." Niall added with eyes wide open.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, baby?" Zayn said, mocking the last word.

"Shut up, princess!" His last word was hard.

Zayn glared at the younger lad with evil eyes as he began to lean forward.

"Stop it! I have to report this shit as well you know!" Liam warned.

For a moment at least Harry's mind was off of his own troubles. "You have to report everything?" He asked.

"Pretty much, it's my job... Well, one of them." Liam explained.

“Oh...Why is it your job? What are your other jobs?” Harry asked curious.

Liam shifted on the sofa and tried to get a little more comfortable, "It's my job because I earned the responsibility. I proved that I could be trusted. I always do exactly as he says without hesitation or question. I respect him and in return I am rewarded." Liam was extremely passionate about doing everything he could to stay under Louis' ownership.

Harry just nodded. It seemed to make sense. What he couldn't figure out however was why Liam was so willing to obey the master.

"My other jobs are to train all new slaves. To help Ms. Anna if she ever needs help. Keep an eye on Master Louis' den to ensure only he goes in there and lastly, pleasure him whenever I am called on." Liam reached over and grabbed a remote control as he finished speaking.

"So do you lads have special jobs as well?" Harry asked Zayn and Niall as he watched Liam start the game.

"No, I get myself in too much trouble to be trusted wit' anything other than pleasing him in bed." Niall was very blunt. He was young. His body craved for him to be wild. He was surprised He didn't get punished more often than he did, or sold off.

"Other than being used as nothing more than a toy I am to help Ms. Anna if she needs me. That's it." Zayn never looked at Harry as he spoke. He hated being here and he hated being a slave. Somehow he found the strength to bite his tongue and deal with it however.

"So then, my job is the same as Niall's?" He was trying to understand, he wasn't trying to be nosey.

"Technically yes. I've never seen Master Louis actually use a level four however. He's always said they don't deserve his extra attention." Liam told him.

"Wanna play this round?" He held his controller out for him.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled a little and took it from him.

The four boys sat playing for the longest time. They had nothing else to do. Liam knew he should probably be going over more rules with Harry but he figured Harry deserved a break from everything. Finally they could hear their masters voice down the hall, "I'll return the call later. I've been working all morning."

"But Sir, they need your approval now." Harry didn't recognize the voice.

"They'll have to wait. Now leave me alone." There was a pause and then his voice shouted, "Liam!"

Liam stood and began to rush out of the room but he stopped in the doorway, "Let's go Harry!"

Harry quickly stood and followed having forgotten for a moment his orders to stick with Liam.

The two rushed down the hall where Louis stood by the stairs.

Louis took a moment to eye Harry. He couldn't wait to get him in bed once he had earned it.

Harry's feet shuffled a little as he tried to hold still.

"How's Curly behaving?" Louis asked.

"Who sir?" Liam was suddenly confused.

"Curly." He repeated walking over and fingering Harry's curls.

Harry bit back a gasp. No one had ever done that other than his mother. It felt very awkward.

"Oh, um, very well Master Louis." Liam was honest. Harry had appeared to him to be trying hard to open up despite being exposed from the waist down.

"Good, that's very good." Louis patted Harry on the head before stepping away.

"You four may go together and eat lunch. The kitchen staff isn't to say a word about Harry being half nude. You warn them if they do. All of it gets reported back to me. Do I make myself clear, pet?"

"Yes sir." Liam nodded.

Louis smiled, looking very proud, "Always my good little pet." Louis then turned and walked away.

Together the pair went back to the rec room. As they entered Zayn and Niall looked at them. "Master said we can go eat." Liam told them.

Niall was the first to jump up with a big smile, "Yes, I'm so hungry!"

Zayn said nothing he just followed the other three down to the kitchen.

As the entered the staff noticed Harry and began to laugh.

Harry's body flushed. He wanted to run away. He wanted to cry. His fear held him in place like stone however.

"Forget your knickers there, cock boy?" A man asked acrimonious.

"Master Louis has instructed that none of you say anything in reference to Harry's situation. I'm under orders to report anything you say." Liam stood strong despite know no one in the room liked him.

The kitchen staff did however listen. No one wanted to risk upsetting Louis and they knew Liam would jump at the chance to rat them out.

"Let's go sit." Liam told Harry.

Harry nodded and followed him to the nook where the others now waited for food.

After a while the four began to chat as they ate the turkey sandwiches they were given. "So, seems like Master Louis has his special name for you picked out." Liam looked at Harry who was now sitting by Zayn.

"What is it?" Zayn asked quickly.

"Better than yours I'll bet." Niall chuckled.

"He called him Curly; twice." Liam nodded.

"Special name... You mean like a nickname?" Harry wanted to confirm.

"Yes, we all have one. Mine is, pet." Liam explained.

"It's just cause your the teacher's pet." Zayn shook his head.

"You're just cross cause you have the worst name of all." Niall smiled.

Harry wanted to ask but didn't dare.

"It's princess." Niall nearly giggled. He took another bite of his sandwich to keep from laughing more.

The staff around them just rolled their eyes. They didn't understand these lads, nor did they care to.

"At least he doesn't refer to me as "baby" and make me call him Daddy in bed." Zayn tried to fight back.

"Enough!" Liam scolded. "All you need to know Harry, is that our special names are a sign of endearment. It may sound strange but, that's who Master Louis is. He does things his own way."

Harry nodded, "My name seems a little obvious but, what about you all? How did he pick your names? I mean, no offense but, princess seems so random."

"He calls me that because he thinks I have a feminine body. I hate it." Zayn quickly told the lad.

"I'm young, the youngest he's ever had. For him, baby seemed appropriate." Niall shrugged a little. He didn't entirely understand.

"When I arrived I was very sick due to the conditions I was kept in by my previous owner. Master Louis took pity on me and made sure extra care was provided for me. When I got better I immediately set in trying to be on my best behavior as a way of thanking him. The other slaves teased me about being the "teachers pet". When Master found out he punished them all but told me it was alright because he liked his pet." Liam took the last sip of his water. "He's called me that name ever since."


	7. Chapter 7

Liam had spent the second half of the day going over more rules with Harry. Niall and Zayn had helped out for a while but Zayn was called away by Ms. Anna to come help her with the laundry.

By the end of the night Harry felt so crammed full of information that his head would explode. At the same time however he felt more confident in how things worked.

Liam had explained the differences between the levels. He had explained a little about Master Louis' likes and dislikes and over all personality. He even explained the different things the house staff was allowed to say and ask and do to them; the slaves.

Now it was time for them to be settling into bed.

"How- how do I sleep?" Harry asked unsure.

Liam nodded, "He said the rest of the day. You'll be ok to put your pajama bottoms on."

"Alright." Harry nodded. He hated being exposed. It had been humiliating.

"Don't leave this room until I come get you. You aren't allowed to wander the halls alone yet." Liam said then turned and left.

Liam walked down the hall a bit and stopped. He tapped softly on Niall's door. When Niall opened it Liam whispered, "Need anything?"

Niall shook his head, "Nope."

"Alright then, good night." Liam then walked away. He liked checking on Niall before bed. He always did.

Going into his own room now he stripped out of his day uniform and slipped on his black pajama bottoms. Just as he sat down on the bed however he heard his master yell out for Paul.

Everyone on the second floor heard him, everyone always did. Now it was just a waiting game to see who would be chosen. It wasn't long till Liam found out however.

The door opened and Paul walked in, "You've been called for."

Liam nodded and stood.

"You're to bring Harry with you." Paul instructed and then left.

Liam took a deep breath. He didn't mind going to do his job, not for Louis. Louis was a very nice master.

He left his room and walked down to Harry's. "Let's go, Harry." He said to the lad laying on the bed in the room.

"What?" He was confused.

"I've been called on; you have to come with me." Liam explained as Harry sat up.

"Oh you mean... to pleasure Master?"

"Yes, hurry now." Liam complained. "He doesn't like waiting."

When they reached Louis' door Liam reminded, "Eyes on Master Louis unless he says otherwise and keep your mouth shut."

Harry nodded and in they went.

"Ah, Liam, my pet, there you are. What kept you?" Louis sat on the edge of his bed.

"I had to get Harry, Master Louis." Liam replied.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry." Louis stood.

"No reason to be sorry, Sir." Liam gave him a smile.

"Good, come here." Louis smiled back.

Harry stood silent and motionless. He wanted to look around the room but Liam told him not to. Liam told him to keep his eyes on Master Louis.

"On your knees, pet." Louis instructed.

Liam dropped swiftly to his knees in front of his master.

Harry just watched as Louis pushed down the front of his boxers and pulled out his limp, uncut cock. "Make me hard." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Liam said and wrapped a hand around it; pulling the extra skin down and exposing the tip. He squeezed it a few times then leaned forward and slowly flicked his tongue over the tip. He then took his other hand and used it to massage Louis' balls.

Harry bit down on his lower lip. He had been forced to perform like this in training but that didn't make standing here any less awkward.

Liam sucked the very tip of Louis' dick into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as his hand pumped up and down the rest of the length.

"Good boy. Keep going." Louis groaned.

Liam removed his hand from Louis' now almost fully erect penis. He then took his masters length completely into his mouth.

"Ah- yeah!" Louis moaned closing his eyes. He loved getting pleasured by his slaves. While he cared for them it was different than having a boyfriend.

With slaves he didn't have to worry about pleasing them. He didn't have to care about their feelings. There wasn't any emotions with them. They were just elaborate sex toys.

"Fuck." Louis moaned now completely hard and throbbing."Can you take me or should I finger you open?"

"Whatever you wish Master." Liam said taking his mouth off the erect dick but leaving his hand to massage the balls.

"Up, get in the position!" Louis voice cracked hard.

It made Harry jump slightly from where he stood watching by the door.

Liam took his bottoms off and scrambled onto the bed. He got on his elbows and knees causing his arse to stick out a little.

"Harry, get over here!" His voice shot a small bit of fear into the young lad but he quickly came forward and stood by the bed. "I want you to have a good view."

Harry just looked at him, knowing now not to speak. He watched as Louis walked over and snatched a condom out of his drawer. He used his teeth to rip open the package and slid it on.

"I'm not gonna open you Liam. I know you can take it. I will however slick you up a little." He rubbed a hand over Liam's perfectly smooth ass. "You want lube or you want my tongue?"

"Tongue, please master, your tongue." Liam begged.

Louis smiled, "I only lick you. You know that?"

"Yes master. Thank you."

"I don't mind rewarding such a good boy. My perfect slut." He squeezed Liam's ass a bit before leaning down and swiping his tongue over Liam's hole.

Liam moaned loudly. This was one thing he let himself enjoy about his job and his life. It was a huge treat to be given any pleasure.

Louis drew a ring around Liam's entrance and then spit onto it. He then got back up and placed himself at the tight hole.

Harry watched as Louis slowly pressed himself deep inside Liam. He assume Liam would complain or at least hiss at the nearly raw insertion but he didn't. Instead he heard Liam slightly groan. That was it.

Louis gripped onto Liam's hips and slowly pumped him a few times before slamming into him hard. The sound of skin claping against skin echoed through the room and mixed with Louis's loud moans and Liam's soft one.

"Are you hard Liam? Huh? Are you hard my perfect little pet?" His voice dripped with lust and it touched Harry in a strange way that he didn't understand.

"Yes, yes Master. So hard for you." He panted as Louis kept drilling into his hole.

"Do you deserve to touch yourself?" Louis groaned.

"Please Master Louis. Always a good boy." Liam begged. He knew what his Master enjoyed hearing.

"Do it. Touch that dick for me. I wanna feel you clench around me as you make yourself cream." Louis instructed, eyes now closed.

Harry watched as Liam managed to balance on one elbow so he could reach back with the other hand and wank his own uncut dick.

It was something else that was foreign to Harry. Slave were not to touch themselves. They were not to get off. It wasn't their place.

A few moments later he heard Liam's moaning grow louder. "Harder please Master." He encouraged. He wanted to get off like he had been instructed but he needed more. He knew exactly how to make his master give it to him too. "Please, remind me you own me."

That's all it took. Louis began pounding into the younger lad as hard as he could making Liam cry out as his orgasm neared.

"Please may I cum for you?" Liam asked. His voice jerking a little with each thrust.

"Cum for pet. Cum hard. Yell for me." Louis was close too. Harry could tell.

Suddenly Liam let out a strangled scream as he came hard. His arse muscles squeezed around Louis cock driving him over the edge.

Their master came hard as he tossed his head back and groaned loudly.

Quickly Louis pulled out of Liam. He took the condom off and walked into his bathroom and tossed it into the trash.

As he did Liam looked at Harry. Harry just swallowed. It had been an intense experience.

"Get out of my room Liam." Louis' voice scolded.

Liam wasn't sure why but he was always a little mean and closed off after using his slaves.

"Take that level four trash with you." Louis gave Harry a hard look which shook him to his core.

Liam scrambled off the bed, grabbed his bottoms and practically pushed Harry out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Harry was woken up by Liam. Liam was dressed in full uniform. He had simply tapped on Harry's shoulder causing the boy to wake much easier than the day before with Louis.

"Get changed Harry." He instructed.

He sat up slowly and began to undress himself. He was still uncomfortable with Liam watching but he had learned his lesson yesterday. There was no chance he was letting anyone know how uncomfortable he was.

"Learn anything last night?" Liam asked as he purposely watch Harry get into uniform.

"I learned that I have a lot to learn about the bedroom." Harry was honest.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked puzzled.

"Well, for starters, he let you touch yourself. We were told that was never to happen. They said our master was to always be the first and only priority."

Liam nodded, "Its like I said, he does everything his own way. For Master, I think I've figured out that it's all about him feeling like he is in total control."

Harry finished tugging up his briefs and looked at Liam.

"It's hard to explain. Most of it you'll have to figure out on your own. Just stick to the rules and do whatever it takes to make him feel in charge." Liam walked to the door as Harry placed his dirty things at the end of his bed.

"I guess I'm just afraid to mess up. I don't want to be punished." Harry followed Liam from the room.

"Then follow all the rules and you'll be fine." Liam stopped at Niall's door. "We're gonna wake him up and then get Zayn so we can go eat."

Liam walked into the youngest slave's bedroom.

Again Harry watched as Liam sat on the edge of the bed.

"Niall." He spoke softly touching the blonde bits of hair.

He rolled over and yawned. Then he looked at Liam and asked, "Are we allowed to eat yet?"

Liam laughed a bit, "Yes, come on tummy. You can help me wake up Zayn."

"Great, just what I enjoy doing in the morning." He rolled his eyes and stood.

Liam and Harry stood waiting for Niall to change. Once in uniform he straightened the sheet on his bed and placed his dirty things on the end.

"Let's wake up the monster." Liam patted both Niall and Harry's shoulder and lead them to Zayn's door.

As they went in Zayn was nearly snoring.

Niall and Liam looked at each other. Harry wasn't sure what the big deal was.

"Zayn!" They both shouted together a bit hard.

He groaned and mumbled something but didn't get up.

"Zayn, wake up now!" Liam told him.

"Fuck you!" He cursed. He hated being told when to get up.

"I guess I should just go ask Master to wake you." Liam said folding his arms over his chest.

"Damn it, I'm up."

A short while later the four lads were in the kitchen and eating a small bit of breakfast ham with toast.

Suddenly they all saw Louis walk in. The staff never did anything to acknowledge him. The four slaves however stood. They knew their place.

Louis looked over the food and gave his approval. He then went to the nook where his toys stood obediently.

"You may all sit." He told them.

"Good morning Master Louis." Liam said.

Harry at this point understood he was the only one allowed to speak freely to Master Louis.

"Liam, why don't you be a good little pet and fetch the leash for me." It wasn't a question. It was an instruction.

Liam stood, "Should Harry go with me sir?"

"I handle keeping an eye on Curly. Be a good boy and run along now, yeah?" Louis gave him a smile.

"Yes, Master." Liam quickly left the room.

Niall and Zayn both knew what was going to happen. Harry however was clueless.

Louis ignored the topic on everyone's mind however and turned to Niall, "How did you sleep baby?" He asked moving to him and rubbing his shoulders a little.

"Good, Master." He replied.

"You made your bed this morning?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." He nodded.

Harry just watched. He kept his eyes on Louis as he moved around to Zayn.

"What about my beautiful Princess? How did you sleep?" Louis ran a finger along Zayn's jaw line from where he stood behind him.

"I slept wonderful, Sir. Thank you." He replied. Harry could tell Zayn was fighting back a hint of anger.

"Stand up, Harry." Louis turned to him next.

As if on cue Liam entered the room again holding a leash as Harry stood.

"Come along, Harry." Louis grabbed the D ring on Harry's collar and pulled him away from the table.

Harry bit back a whimper. Louis's tugging on the leather around his neck hurt.

"I'm gonna take you for a walk. To ensure you'll behave I'll be putting you on a leash." He looked to Liam as Harry swallowed hard. Liam hadn't gone over this.

"Liam, finish eating and go back upstairs with the others. I'll return Harry to you when I'm finished with him."

Liam nodded and sat down after giving Louis the leash.

"Let's go have your security code disarmed." Louis smiled at Harry and pulled him from the kitchen by his collar.

Harry felt like crying. He was scared. He didn't know what was about to happen.

As Louis pulled him through the house by the D ring Harry fought to stay silent and not actually cry. They came to a stop near the front door by a security panel. Louis let go of Harry and just stared at him.

“I hope you aren't expecting me to bend down and get the code off your monitor.” Louis raised an eyebrow.

Harry instantly knelt down and read a black number printed on the white monitor that had been stuck around his ankle. He looked up to his master afraid to speak.

“Spit it out.” Louis told him.

“Four Seven Eight Three, Master.” Harry told him. He stood and watched Louis turn to the panel and type in a very long code.

He then heard a computerized voice say, “Ready to disarm.”

Louis then punched in the number Harry had given and the computerized voice replied, “Monitor disarmed.”

Louis smiled as he turned back toward Harry, “Now you can leave the house without my alarm system going crazy. Of course, you’ll need your leash put on first. Can’t have you trying to runaway.”

Harry closed his eyes as Louis neared him with the leash. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he held his breath waiting for the stupid leash to be attached to him. When he heard the ‘click’ he allowed his eyes to open and hoped the tears wouldn’t fall and upset his master.

Thankfully, Louis never even seemed to notice. He simply tugged on the leash a little and instructed, “Let’s go, Curly.”


	9. Chapter 9

As Louis walked Harry through the house staff members gave the young lad evil looks. Harry couldn't believe these people actually thought he wanted this.

Harry absentmindedly would fall behind each time he'd notice a staff member glaring at him. This of course meant Louis would tug on the leash making Harry fight not to whimper and cry.

When they stepped outside Harry winced. He didn't mean to. The sun light stung so badly however. He couldn't remember the last time he had been outside during the day.

"Give it a minute. They'll adjust." Louis encouraged as he kindly waited for Harry.

When his eyes finally blinked open Louis kept walking, leading Harry far out into the massive back yard.

They didn't stop until they reached a beautiful garden full of all kinds of plant life.

Louis took a seat on a bench and looked to Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He looked so scared.

"Sit Harry. Relax." Louis patted the spot next to him.

Harry quickly sat as he had been told to.

"Has Liam not gone over this with you?" Louis asked seeing how upset and confused the lad looked.

"No Master." Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed but he added, "Liam was afraid of overwhelming me, Master." not wanting Liam to get into trouble.

"I see. Well, occasionally I enjoy private time to come out here and just relax and have a chat with one you slaves." Louis began.

The word 'slave" rolled off his tongue in such a fashion that it gave Harry chills.

"You have nothing to be afraid of unless you break a rule."

Harry nodded, not daring to speak.

"You may answer any question I have openly and if you can't give me an honest answer I expect you to say nothing at all. You may also ask any questions you have for me but, keep in mind I may not answer them." Louis finished explaining.

Again Harry only nodded.

Louis place his hand through the loop of the leash he was holding and relaxed back on the bench, taking in the smell and sight before him.

"Do you feel you're starting to adjust?" Louis asked.

"Yes Master." Harry did in fact feel like he was starting to understand most of how things worked here.

"Good, I try to keep you lads in good conditions. You're here to please me, not die slow and painfully." Louis stopped as he remembered how bad Liam was when he first arrived. He had only purchased the lad out of pity. He never thought things with him would turn out how they had; Liam being his best and favorite.

Harry licked his lips as he looked around. It felt so wonderful to be outside in the sunshine.

"I hope you'll learn to like it here, Harry. I've never seen another slave kept in such nice conditions." He paused then asked, "Think you'll grow to enjoy life here?"

Harry didn't answer. He'd never enjoy his life as a slave and his Master had made it clear that he wasn't to lie.

While it was a bit upsetting Louis understood why the lad next to him didn't answer. If he were slave he wouldn't dare tell his master no in response to that question.

"You still miss your old life?" Louis asked.

"Yes Master, Liam said I always would." Harry told him, keeping his eyes out on the garden.

"Where did you come from?" Louis wanted to know. He knew the back stories of all the slave willing to share, including Niall and Liam.

"Cheshire, Master."

Louis smiled, "I'm glad you're following the rules so well but why don't you just answer the questions without addressing me as Master every time? Just while we are out here."

"Yes sir." Harry tried to obey even though he didn't fully understand.

"What was your home life like?" Louis moved right along.

"I have or had..." He corrected, "A mum, step-dad and older sister." Harry thought of them as he spoke. He wished he could be in his mum's arms again so badly that it physically hurt.

"You miss them? Even your sister?" Louis looked to the lad.

"Yes, very much." He nodded.

Louis wouldn't allow himself to feel badly for the lad. He couldn't. He did however understand what it was like to be away from your family.

"I have four little sisters. I love them but I don't always miss them." It was a joke.

Harry did smile a bit. He understood exactly what his master meant.

For the longest time the two stayed silent. Just sitting enjoying the day.

Finally Louis asked, "Other than being free, what do you wish for right now?"

Harry was having the hardest time understanding why his master acted and said the things he did. It didn't make any sense to him. Not even a little.

Harry did however answer the question honestly, "I'd have this dog collar removed. It hurts and is rather embarrassing."

Louis smiled, he greatly enjoyed that the curly haired boy didn't like his collar. "More embarrassing than yesterday's lesson on being comfortable?"

"No Master!" The response came fast. He'd hated that.

Louis couldn't help but laugh a little, "I trust you'll stop acting like a shy little school boy then."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I promise, Master."

"Good." Louis nodded, very pleased. He then leaned over and possively kissed the top of Harry's head.

Harry didn't dare move. His pre-slave mind wanted to make him stop but he knew better. He was in fact a slave now.

Louis had smelled the boy when he kissed him. He reeked of mildew and dust. That wasn't acceptable. Louis knew it wasn't his fault however. So he responded to the situation kindly, "I'll inform Liam you are to have a shower tonight. If you think you can be a good boy I'll allow him to remove your collar long enough for you to do so. I will even allow him to sit outside in the hall and wait for you. You seem to be trying hard to follow my rules so I don't mind giving you that reward."

"Thank you, Master. I'll be very good." Harry told him. He'd do anything to get that collar off, even if it were only for a little while.

Louis stood, "That's exactly what I want to hear."

Harry looked up at him slightly pleased with himself. He was actually doing well so far.

"Time for you to go back in now Harry. Come along." Louis purposely yanked hard on leash and watched as the lad fell forward onto his hands and knees.

It was evil and twisted for Louis to have done such a thing but Harry needed a good reminder of what his place was. Not to mention, it turned Louis on to be in charge and make his slaves feel inferior.

Harry began to rise to his feet but Louis tugged again on the leash causing Harry to stumble once more.

Harry bit his tongue to keep from crying.

"What do I get if I allow you to walk back to my home instead of crawl like the dog you are?" His voice was evil.

Louis was becoming aroused by all of this. He was power hungry and Harry being so submissive pleased him greatly.

"Anything Master. Anything you want." Harry didn't want to crawl. He didn't want anyone to see him being forced to act in such a manner.

"Say please and beg me to let you walk." Louis normally wouldn't allow himself to become so stimulated in the middle of the day but Harry was a total turn on and he wouldn't let himself pass up any chance to be turned on by the lad. It was the boys job after all.

"Please, Master..." His voice cracked a bit. "Please let me walk, Master. Please." His begging was sincer.

Louis knelt down slightly and smiled as he used a finger under Harry's chin to adjusted his head upward. He then leaned in and roughly kissed Harry's lips.

Finally pulling away, now slightly hard, Louis stood and said, "You may walk."

He allowed Harry to stand and lead him back to the house. Just before entering he reminded, "You'll now go back to acting as a normal level four."

Harry said nothing and walked into the house lead by his master.


	10. Chapter 10

Once inside the mansion Louis took Harry straight to the security panel and re-armed the monitor locked on Harry's ankle.

  
He then turned and began to head upstairs but a staff member stopped him, "Mr. Tomlinson, sir, your father called while you were on your walk. He'd like for you to call him back."

  
"It'll have to wait a little. Thank you for informing me." He then turned away from the man and continued on his journey upstairs with Harry still on the leash.

  
They walked up to the second level and as they walked upstairs Louis walked faster causing him to pull the leash a little bit and again.

  
Harry had to try hard to keep himself steady on his feet.   
Once upstairs, Louis walked into the Rec room where the slaves were keeping themselves busy, they all stopped what they were doing and faced Louis, standing as still as possible.

Louis reached up to Harry’s collar and undid his leash, “You may go back to Liam now.” He instrusted.

  
Harry did as he was told and quickly went and stood next to Liam as Louis’ eyes scanned the room for Niall.

  
“Baby, come here.” He demanded.

  
Niall quickly walked up to him, “Yes, Master?”

  
“Knees.” He ordered as he pulled his trousers and boxers down; revealing that he was extremely hard.

  
“Suck me, make me cum.” He demanded.

  
Harry watched as Niall leaned forward and began sucking on the very tip of Louis. He couldn't help but notice Liam become slightly tense beside him.

  
"Good boy." Louis encouraged Niall.

  
Niall kept working over his masters tip. He never took anymore than half of Louis' length into his mouth.

  
Harry was surprised that Louis didn't even mind.

  
It seemed like forever that the three had to stand watching Niall get off their master.

  
Niall licked and sucked and licked a little more until Louis neared his orgasm.

  
"Keep going, such a good baby." Louis groaned now closing his eyes. "Daddys good baby."

  
Niall hummed around the little bit of Louis he had in his mouth.

  
"Fuck!" Louis shouted a little as he came hard.

Niall backed away and let the cum that had spewed into his mouth drip down his chin.

  
The rest of Louis' cum sprayed in his face causing Zayn to shiver a little where he stood by Harry.

  
"Very good boy Niall." Louis patted his head.

  
Niall sat silent, looking a tad bit uneasy.

  
"Go wash up." Louis instructed tucking himself away. "Liam, see to it Curly gets a shower tonight. Let him remove the collar for it. You may sit outside the room."

  
Louis then left without another word.

  
Once down the hall a ways he instructed the first staff member he saw to fetch the phone for him. He then stood waiting for her to return with it, coming down from his high a bit more.

  
Finally she returned with it and he headed into his den for privacy.

  
He dialed his fathers number and then sat down on a giant comfortable chair and stared out a large picture window.

  
"Home of Duke Tomlinson." He heard one his father's house staff answer.

  
"Hello, Marquess of Doncaster speaking." He smiled.

  
"Ah, Lord Louis, how are you dear?" The lady on the phone asked.

  
"Fine thank you. I'm just returning my father's call." He explained.

  
"Of course, one moment."

  
It wasn't long until Louis' father's voice came on the line. "Louis, son, thank you for calling back." Mark said coming on the line.

  
"No problem dad. What's up?" He turned casual hearing his father.

  
"I called because your mum and I would like to come visit. We haven't seen you in a while and we have something to discuss with you." He explained.

  
"That'd be great. Will the girls get to come?" He missed his little sisters dearly.

  
"Of course, they miss you Louis." He replied making him smile.

  
"When should I plan for you?" Louis replied.

  
"We were hoping for this weekend actually. Arrive on Friday and leave late Sunday. Would that be alright?" Mark wanted to know.

  
It certainly was short notice but there was no chance Louis could tell his parents no so he shifted in his large chair and nodded, "Yes, that's perfectly fine dad. I can't wait."

  
"Good..." Mark trailed off and then shouted distantly, "I'll be right there Daisy." He then came back on the line, "I need to go son. We will see you Friday."

  
"Alright dad, give mum and the girls my love please." Louis smiled. He was happy to be seeing them soon.

"I will. Goodbye." Mark said.

"Bye dad!" Louis hung up and quickly stood. He needed to speak with Liam right away. He couldn't call him into here however so he stepped into the hall.

  
"Liam, get your arse in front of me now!" He screamed. He couldn't waste anytime.

  
In a flash he heard then saw Liam rushing towards him with Harry close behind.

  
"Master Louis, sir?" He questioned stopping in front of him.

  
Louis could sense his worry, "Relax, you aren't in trouble."

  
Liam just nodded.

  
"My parents are coming for a short visit. My sisters as well. You need to set in teaching Harry proper protocol right away. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was obviously stressed.

  
"Yes Master, of course." Liam nodded.

  
"This is important so go in one of your rooms so he can concentrate. Drill it into his head. We don't have much time. Can't have him screwing up. Go now!" Louis instructed.

  
Liam turned without another word and practically shoved Harry off towards their quarters.

  
Louis then turned and went back into his den and sat down at a piano in the room. Music calmed him and that's just what he needed.

  
Meanwhile however Liam took Harry directly to his room and sat him on the bed.

  
"I don't know why Master is so stressed out but he is so pay attention. The first thing you need to know is that everything changes when his family is in. For starters, the suit we had you fitted for will become your uniform. Hopefully it'll come in by Friday. You're regular uniform will be your underclothes for the suit and Master Louis may pull you aside privately and check so don't try to be sneaky." Liam set in right away, waisting no time.

  
Harry just nodded.

  
"Your pajama bottoms will still be worn at bedtime. All our sexual duties are forgotten about until they leave. They aren't even to be mentioned. They must not find out what we are." Liam paused then kept going.

  
"Master Louis is to be called 'my lord' or 'your lordship' at all times and absolutely nothing else is acceptable. You'll be expected to act as a house staffer and look after his family and attend to their every need. Most often we are place in charge of one or more of his sisters and expected to act as a babysitter of sorts."

  
Again Harry nodded. He prayed he could remember all this and not get it confused.

  
"He should introduce each of them and what they are to be addressed by when they arrive. I'll ask him about it if I can later." Liam tried to go over the rules to remember what else Harry needed to know.

"Oh, the staff bathroom room becomes their bathroom and then the staffers use theirs upstairs. They are allowed to use ours but wouldn't dare."

  
"Of course not." Harry commented.

  
"The girls mostly stay in the rec room playing or the bedroom Louis puts them in. We are to stay with them even if they go to the first floor. It's the only time we can go down without permission. They must not be allowed outside without Louis or their parents as it will set off our monitors. They must not go up to third floor or discover the hidden stairway to the basement. They also need kept out of master's bedroom and den."

  
Harry took a deep breath and nodded again, "Ok."

  
They sat going over the rules over and over. Liam at some point began asking Harry to repeat the rules back to him. It was tiring but necessary.


	11. Chapter 11:

Liam and Harry stayed in the room going over the rules of the house as instructed until Louis called them and allowed them to go down and eat dinner. Before they went down however he let the four lads know of his families plans.

Once down in the kitchen, in their nook Liam explained to Harry that Louis' family believed the nook to be a spot for all the staffers to eat.

"It's not nearly as scary as it sounds." Niall tried to assure Harry.

Harry could only nod, not sure if he believed him.

"Master is gonna put me with Lottie again. I just know it." Zayn complained.

"She isn't that bad." Liam responded.

"Not compared to watching both twins by yourself." Niall groaned. The two little ones had loved him but they had also come close to getting him in trouble multiple times.

"She makes me read to her, book after book after book. I used to like reading you know. Then she figured out I read well."

Harry just sat listening to them taking in their conversation.

"What was it she told Louis last time?" Niall asked.

Zayn rolled his eyes.

Liam however grinned a little, "He's a very eloquent reader indeed."

Zayn shook his head.

Niall greatly enjoyed giving Zayn a hard time. Being a young slave, he had so much engery and no real way to get it out. If Louis called on him at bedtime he'd have the chance to exert some of it. Today however he had already been used. That meant he probably wouldn't be called for again; leaving him with energy needing to be spent.

When Liam finished eating he didn't even wait for Zayn or Niall. He asked Harry to hurry and finish and then took him upstairs for his shower.

It wasn't long now until they would need to be in their rooms for the night. Niall was the last to leave the kitchen. He always ate every scrap he was given, sometimes eating the unwanted bits of the others plate. He was a growing lad and cared much more food than what he was given.

When he went upstairs finally he passed by a house staffer. Her name was Ms. Lynn. She was Anna's helper and occasionally kind to the slaves, if no one else was looking.

"Anna has something for you." She whispered.

Niall just nodded. He didn't want to attract any attention to themselves. He knew what Anna had and it was against the rules so he had to keep it quiet.

He turned and moved in the direction of the laundry room, his poor stomach growling even though he had just eaten a bit. He kept in mind what Anna had however. The thought made him smile.

As he neared the turn off for the laundry room he spotted Liam sitting on the floor just outside of the toilet. In his hands he held Harry's collar.

Liam spotted him also and gave him a small, quick smile.

Niall just nodded and smiled back then kept going off towards where he knew to find Anna. As he entered the warm room she quickly appeared from behind a row of shelves.

She gave him a small smile, seeing it was just him and turned to look back down the aisle. "Yes, if you could just put those all the way up there for me it'd be great. Can't quite reach myself." She gave whoever she spoke to a wink and then turned to Niall.

Unsure of who else was in the room with them Niall said nothing. He had no real business being in here at the moment so being discovered by the wrong person could get him in trouble.

"It's just Zayn, love." Anna smiled, knowing why he was nervous.

"Oh," the Irish lad relaxed. "Ms. Lynn said you had something for me?"

Anna nodded, "It's not much but it's something extra anyway."

He watched as she dug into her pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a napkin.

"You're favorite kind too." She handed it to him. It was a sandwich. His favorite kind of sandwich.

He grinned ear to ear. "You're too kind to me." Niall told her. "Thank you."

Anna often snuck him food, if Louis ever found out their would be much hell to pay but she was always extra careful.

"Just got a soft spot for the Irish." She laughed a little as he tore into the sandwich.

Zayn came out from behind the row of shelves and looked to Anna, "Was there anything else you needed help with?"

"No, go on Zayn. It's almost time for you lads to be in bed." She nodded and patted his back a bit as he left.

Niall was very quick to eat the rest of his sandwich and leave after thanking her again. When he came out into the main hall he saw Liam still sitting on the floor.

"Still?" Niall asked.

"He had to shave everything from the neck down. I'm sure it's what's keeping him." Liam explained standing for a moment as Niall walked towards him.

"I still hate this." Niall softly admitted.

Liam nodded, "Me too. " When they heard the shower shut off in the bathroom Liam looked at the door then back to Niall, "Get to bed now. Master should be calling for one of us soon."

"He won't choose me." Niall replied. "He already used me once today." Liam then watched as Niall walked away.

When Niall got to his room he removed his uniform and slid into his pajama bottoms. He then pushed back the sheet on his bed and crawled under it. He longed for a pillow but sadly there wasn't one. It was something he had gotten used to being without unfortunately.

He laid awake for a while like he often did, thinking about his life before being a slave. He was an orphan. He and his brother both were. His brother was soon to be 18 and would be kicked out of the home and forced to live on the streets. It was his brothers idea to run away. Niall was so little though. He couldn't keep up and fell behind. That's how he was discovered and taken.

His slave life hadn't been all bad. Training was terrible and his first owner wasn't very kind. Louis had been a savior or sorts. He had given him a bed and food. Yes, he used him sexually but Niall had almost grown to enjoy it. Louis was always so gentle with him when he behaved himself. It was affection, it was attention. It was something he hadn't gotten since he was taken away from his drug addicted mother at the fragile age of four.

The longer Niall thought about Louis' attention the more his mind drifted to sex with him. There was other people he'd rather have sex with of course but being that it wasn't an option he'd take it from his master. Besides, no one said he couldn't envision Louis as someone else, anyone else.

Those were the thoughts that were trouble. Those thoughts and visions stirred up forbidden desires in Niall. Niall was so young however. He didn't always have the ability to control himself the way he knew he should like Zayn and Liam.

As he allowed his brain to wonder over the idea of Louis being someone else and him being fucked on his back like he always was his dick began to twitch. He knew, like the back of his own hand, he'd get into so much trouble for arousing himself but it had just sort of happened. It wasn't intentional.

Now here he was growing very hard however. For a moment Niall felt worried. If anyone came in now he'd get in trouble for sure. There was no way of hiding it. The tent in the sheet was far too obvious.

He heard Liam knock on his door. Any other time he'd welcome him to open it. He couldn't do that tonight however. Liam would be under strict rules to report the erection and that would lead to a punishment.

So instead he rolled to his side away from the door and closed his eyes. He knew Liam would take his lack of response as him being asleep already and would walk away.

It was only when he heard Liam's footsteps growing distant that he rolled back over.

He had to get rid of this erection. If he didn't he'd be sure to wake up with morning wood which would be discovered by Liam when waking him.

Liam would have to report it as well and it would be deemed bad by his master and earn him a punishment.

Niall knew his only hope was to wank off and cum into the uniform he had just taken off. He had done it twice before and Anna had always ignoring it.

He licked his lips, thankful Louis had already used him that day and pushed down his pajama bottoms. He leaned over and grabbed his uniform top then laid back down.

Niall then took a deep breath and wrapped his now nervously sweaty hand around the shaft and began pumping it and down hoping relief would come soon. He needed it if he was going to avoid punishment.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Louis had yelled for Paul Niall was so into what he was doing he hadn't even heard it. In fact, Niall never heard anything until his door was opened.

He froze, mid stroke and heald his breath, hopelessly praying it was someone who wouldn't ratt him out.

When he heard Paul's quick evil laugh however he knew he was doomed. "Looks like someone has been a very naughty boy."

Niall opened his mouth to beg Paul not to tell on him but he quickly bit down on his lower lip knowing such an action would make matters worse.

"Mr. Tomlinson!" Paul shouted. He didn't want to walk away and give Niall a chance to move and hide anything.

Niall bit back the urge to cry. It wasn't going to help. Master was going to punish him. There was no doubt about it.

Suddenly Master Louis appeared in the door. His face only read confused for a moment. The second his eyes hit Niall his face snapped to angry.

"Niall, what the fuck are you doing!?" Louis yelled hard.

That's when he couldn't fight back his tears anymore. They rolled down his cheeks and wet the sheet under him.

"Answer me you filthy piece of shit!" Louis yelled.

"Master..." His voice cracked. His body still frozen with his hand grasped around his now softening cock.

"Get up!" He yelled.

Niall practically fell over himself getting up to his feet.

Louis walked over to the boy who was struggling to make eye contact. "I know you know better. Now tell me just what you were doing."

"Master, I didn't mean for it to happen." That was the half honest truth.

Louis' jaw tightened. 

"I was day dreaming about you fucking me Master. I didn't mean to get an erection." Niall's voice shook.

"Strip, you're going to the fucking basement!" Louis yelled hard in his face.

He took a step back and watched, full of rage as the slave before him slid out of his pajama bottoms.

When he was finished and stood naked before his master and Paul he hung his head shamefully.

Louis gripped the back of his neck tightly and pushed him towards the door. "Paul, escort Harry down to me. This will make a perfect warning." Louis instructed and shoved Niall into the hall.

They stopped in front of Liam's door and Niall stood perfectly still as Louis stepped away from him.

Louis threw open Liam's door and was about to say something but stopped when he noticed Liam standing in the middle of the room with moistened eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Louis asked worried yet still fully pissed.

"I- I'm not feeling well." Was his reply.

Louis' face turned soft for a brief moment, "I have to give a punishment. I'm taking Harry to watch as a warning to him."

Liam nodded wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Lay down my pet, I'll come check on you soon. Yell for Zayn if you need anything." Louis instructed then left.

He returned his grip to Niall's neck and kept pushing him off towards the basement.

The look on the staff members faces read far worse than any other time. They knew the naked boy was on his way to be painfully beaten and punished. 

Once in the basement Louis placed two leather cuffs around Niall's wrist and then used a chain to secure his arms upward towards the ceiling.

Louis made the chain just long enough so that Niall's toes just barely rested on the floor.

Right as he finished he heard the upper door open and the sound of crying hit his ears.

"Go!" He heard Paul shout.

Harry came stumbling down the steps, tears covering his face.

"Curly, stop that." Louis was gentle but firm as he spoke. 

Harry tried hard to make the tears stop but he was so scared. What had he done?

"Leave, Paul." Louis told him.

When Paul was gone, Louis went over to Harry and wiped the tears on his face. "You aren't in trouble. Stop crying." Louis told him.

Harry sniffled. He was still scared.

"It seems Niall has broken one of my rules. I thought it might be very educational for you to watch his punishment." Louis then grabbed the D ring on Harry's collar and pulled him towards a chair in the corner of the damp, dimly lit room.

Louis pushed Harry into the chair and began tying each wrist to the chair followed by his ankles, "Sorry, can't have you trying anything tricky." Louis smiled evil then turned to Niall.

Niall was still crying and now very uncomfortable.

"Tell Harry what you did, baby." Louis instructed.

"I touched myself." His voice was small and pitiful. 

"That's very naughty, innit?" Louis rubbed a hand over over Niall's chest.

"Yes..." His voice lingered before he brought himself to finish, "...daddy." Niall knew that's what he was to call his master during punishments and when being used in bed.

Louis nodded and walked over to a wall where many different types of whips hung. Settling on the flogger he picked it up and walked towards Niall.

"Bad boys get punished, don't they?" Louis asked.

Niall cried and nodded, "Yes, daddy."

Louis then raised the flogger behind him and swung it forward letting it snap against Niall's flesh.

Harry jumped a little as Niall screamed in response.

Over and over Louis snapped the leather whip over his young slaves backside turning the flesh pink. After a few more strikes welts formed and Niall screamed louder. Louis didn't let up however.

It was all Harry could do to watch the horrifying scene in front of him without making a peep. He had seen other slaves beaten during training but it didn't make it any easier to watch.

Finally the flogger began tearing open Niall's flesh, making his backside bleed. Niall's voice by this time however was gone.

"Had enough, baby?" Louis asked hard rubbing a hand over the erection in the boxers he wore.

Niall nodded as he cried even though experience told him Louis wasn't.

Harry watched horrified as Louis undid the chains on Niall's wrist and let him fall onto the floor. The blood on his back smeared a little and caused the dirt and dust from the floor to stick to him.

"Up, on your knees." Louis practically barked.

Niall whimpered, wanting to beg for mercy but knowing he couldn't even if his raw voice would allow.

"What's a matter baby? Do you need something to suck on?" Louis teased. 

Niall just cried hard and shot Louis a pleading look.

"Come now love, I know you enjoy sucking on daddy." Louis pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them.

Harry couldn't hardly watch anymore. He felt like he was going to be sick. His pre-slave mind screamed how unfair this was.

Louis grabbed Niall's hair and teased Niall by slapping his hard dick against the younger boys face. "Open up, baby." Louis purred.

Niall reluctantly did as he was told and Louis slipped himself into the boys mouth, "There you go baby. All better."

Harry didn't want to be punished also. So he found the strength to watch as Louis began to force Niall to suck him. He couldn't help but notice how rough Louis was this time compared to before.

At some point Louis forced Niall to take the entire length into his mouth. Niall coughed and choked around it making him grip Louis' knees.

"That's it, choke on it!" Louis yelled holding Niall's head on his cock.

Niall kept choking as it hit the back of his throat and was held there. He felt like he was gonna be sick any second.

Louis let off for a moment allowing Niall to cough a few times and gain his breath before ramming himself back into his mouth.

Harry was starting to understand a little. Niall obviously couldn't handle the deepthroating and so now that he had misbehaved Niall was being forced to take it.

Harry watched his master fuck the lads mouth hard until finally he said, "I'm gonna cum baby. You better fucking take every drop. I'll beat you more if you spit it out!"

Harry could only bite back his desire to help the younger lad as Louis thrusted hard and deep into Niall's mouth and shot his load down the back of his throat.

Niall drank down all of it as fast as he could but it didn't help him not gag when Louis pulled away.

Louis laughed at the bleeding boy as he dry heaved, trying not to puke.

After a few moments Niall seemed to relax a little but still cried.

"Wanna go next?" Louis asked Harry.

"No, master." He said quickly.

"Then don't be a bad boy." Louis smiled evil and turned back to Irish lad. "Don't think your punishment is over. I'll have one more thing for you in the morning."

Niall couldn't reply. 

Louis pulled his boxers back on and took the ropes off Harry. 

"Get up, Niall!"

Niall cried still but stood slowly. He was in so much pain.

"Take Harry and go clean up. Make sure he gets back in his room and put your sorry ass to bed." Louis never said another word. He simply headed up to check on Liam.


	13. Chapter 13

Niall shot Harry a hard yet pathetic look and started up the stairs. 

Harry followed behind not daring to say a word.

Niall walked quickly, hoping not to drop any blood onto the floor on his way up.

He kept going, still nude, until he went into the laundry room.

Harry was confused but followed anyway. He had been instructed to do so.

The second the door opened Anna looked and her face dropped. "Oh Nialler!"

He just cried, his voice still too wrecked to speak.

Harry stood silent. He was totally lost now.

"Come here, need water?" Anna seemed to spring into action helping him.

Niall just nodded and cried.

Only for a moment did Anna disappear before coming back with a cup. She used a utility sink to fill it and handed it to Niall.

Niall drank it down quickly before looking back to Anna and sobbing more.

She moved towards him and looked over his back carefully before once again walking away.

Harry watched as she came back holding a small, white, metal box. She opened it and pulled out a brown bottle and some medical gauze.

"Let's clean this up, sweetie." She directed Niall to lean over a small bench and carefully began wiping off his back and cleaning it.

Niall winced and cried more, it hurt badly but he didn't have a choice, he had to do this. He had to allow Anna help him. 

It took a while but Anna finally got the blood cleaned off and the wounds to stop bleeding.

"What did you do, Niall?" She asked softly.

"I got turned on and I touched myself. Paul caught me." Niall just as softly replied.

"You have to stop getting into trouble. Your poor back is awful." She told him.

He just nodded.

"Try not to move around when you sleep tonight. These need to crust over." She hated when the uniforms came back to her with blood stains after the boys were punished. They were near impossible to clean off and Master Louis hated stained uniforms.

"Thank you, again." Niall said.

"Anytime, Nialler." She nodded.

Niall then turned to Harry, "Let's go."   
Harry nodded, totally confused. He walked quietly with Niall until they reached his room.

"Go to sleep. It's late." Niall told him and closed the door. He then went to his own room placed his pajama bottoms back on slowly and cried himself to sleep.

Niall's normal routine started by Liam waking him by playing with his hair. The next morning however his routine was disrupted by the sound of his master's voice over the top of him.

"Niall!"

Niall jumped hard then winced as the pain in his back and arse rushed over him.

"Get up." He snarled and moved back as the lad rose as quickly as he could manage. 

"Good, now turn around so I can admire my work."

Niall felt the shame sweep back over him as he slowly put his back toward master.

That's when Louis saw his bottoms had a little bit of dried blood on them. His eyes scanned over the fresh wounds and welts.  
Niall couldn't fight back the hiss when he felt two thumbs gently pushed into the waistband of his bottoms and pushed them down.

His little arse was just as bad as his back.  
As Louis carefully slipped the pajama bottoms back up into place he instructed, "Turn back around."

When Niall turned back around he bit his lower lip, completely ashamed.

"What happened?" Niall couldn't read if he was genuinely curious or just being mean.

He quickly decided sticking to his story from last night was the best way to go.

"Master, I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I was just thinking about when you call me to bed and fuck me. Before I knew it I was... Hard." His voice was so tiny and childlike.

"But Paul caught you having a wank. I saw it myself boy." Louis argued a bit.

"I was afraid of getting caught with an erection or waking up with one. I thought I could just take care of it and be okay." His voice whimpered.

Louis nodded, "So you wanted daddy to fuck you?" 

Niall lied, he had to, "Yes, sir." He forced a faux blush.

Louis bought the lie and felt flattered. "I called for you baby. Daddy wanted to fuck you. You messed it up."

Niall just nodded and swallowed hard.

"Instead of getting fucked you got punished. You got beaten and had your throat used. Was it worth it?" Louis asked a bit harder then his voice had been.

"No, sir." He quickly replied and added, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure, come along. Let's finish that punishment." Louis have him an evil smile and left the room.

As he followed behind his master his heart rate began to increase. He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know till they went Into the laundry.

He bit back a whimper and tried hard not to cry.

He watched silently as Louis walked over to a shelf and dug into a box. He then turned around with a big sarcastic grin and said, "Surprise!"

Niall felt his heart shatter when he saw Louis holding a dog collar. A tear rolled down his cheek.

The dog collar meant he was getting stripped to level four. He didn't want to be level four. Level four left him with no safety net between were he was and being sold off. It scared him.

"Come here, baby." Louis told him.

Niall hung his head and obeyed as more tears rolled down his face. What he didn't know was that as it stood Louis wouldn't even consider selling him. He loved screwing Niall. He enjoyed the thrill of Niall being his baby.

He made quick work of putting the collar on him and running his fingers over it, taunting the lad.

Niall just cried, knowing he wasn't supposed to but not being able to help it. He wanted desperately to beg for his master's forgiveness, or perhaps argue that he'd been punished enough.

He didn't say a word however, level four meant he was no longer allowed to speak to his master unless something Louis said required a response.

Louis honestly had a very small amount of pity for the boy. He knew the lads young age played a huge factor in his ability to control himself. He also knew however that he couldn't let Niall use his age as an excuse. He had to teach Niall just as a parent would.

"Go to your quarters. I'll allow you to have a few minutes to cry like an infant but then I'll expect you to suck it up and get ready for the day." Louis stared at him for a moment before nodding towards the door.

The second Niall left Anna seemed to enter.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" She questioned.

He eyed her closely. He could see she wanted to say more, "What is it?"

"I know it isn't my place sir but please don't sell him off. He tries so hard to behave." Her voice pleaded as she spoke softly. She had seen the collar as he left and knew what normally came next.

He took a deep breath. She was right, it wasn't her place. He was willing to be kind however and responded saying, "I have no intentions of selling him." 

She watched as he then walked out.

He went straight to Liam's room next. When he checked on him last night he had said his stomach was hurting badly and that's why he was crying. He said he was sure it would pass by morning but Louis wanted to make sure. Liam had more than earned the extra care after all.

When he entered the room he saw Liam in uniform making his bed.

"Come here, my pet." He softly said.  
Liam walked towards him and stood silently.

"How are you feeling?" Louis stroked his forehead, checking for a fever.

"Better, just didn't sleep well sir." Liam replied.

"I want you to take it easy. I'll instruct the kitchen to give you something easy to eat and a little sprite. I'll take you for a walk later so you can get some fresh air. Beyond that just relax in the rec room. Yeah?" Louis said.

Liam nodded, "Yes, Master."

Louis then turned and began to walk away but stopped long enough to tell Liam that he could take everyone to eat once they were all dressed and ready.

As he walked away Liam felt relief. Master Louis had no idea the sickness had been a cover story. Master couldn't know why he'd really been crying.


	14. Chapter 14

A short while later Liam walked into Harry's room and woke him up by tapping on his shoulder.

Harry yawned and stretched a little before sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Get dressed so we can eat." Liam said.

Harry nodded and got up. He began to change into his uniform.

"Liam?" Harry asked. The quiet was awkward.

"Yeah?" Liam asked waiting.

"Last night, I've seen slaves beaten and punished before but... I've never seen anything like what master used before." Harry felt awkward talking about it. The whole thing had been so hard to watch.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Liam said as he watched Harry pull on his vest.

"I mean the whip he used. He practically hung Niall from the ceiling and whipped him with... I don't even know what." Harry licked his lips and pulled his boxers out of the drawer.

"Master has a few different whips downstairs. What did it look like?" Liam wasn't interesting in talking about a punishment but he knew it was his job to educate Harry.

"It had a bunch of strips of leather." 

"It's called a flogger." Liam sighed as Harry adjusted his briefs. "Ready?"

"Actually, I have another question but, I don't want to get Niall in more trouble." Harry explained.

"Your alright, I'm not gonna tell anyone." Liam promised.

"He went and saw Ms. Anna. She... helped him. I don't understand. I know you said she was kind but... I don't know. I just can't make sense of it."

Liam sighed, "Anna is far nicer than she is even allowed to be with us. One way is when we are punished she helps us clean up. If I had to guess Master probably knows she helps clean us up but he never says a word and we certainly don't tell him anything she does. It's just how it's always been. As long as I can remember anyway. She's just... Our friend I guess."

Harry nodded now.

"Can we go eat?" Liam seemed upset.

Harry nodded and placed his dirty clothes on the end of the bed.

They walked together to Niall's room and pushed the door open slowly.

Much to Liam's surprise Niall wasn't in his bed. He was sitting on the edge of it. 

"Niall..." Liam trailed off seeing the collar. He seemed instantly even more upset than he had before. "What did you do?"

Niall sighed pathetically and wiped away a few more tears as Harry stood quiet. "Paul caught me having a wank." His voice was very soft.

"You got flogged and stripped to a level four over that?" Liam asked a bit shocked.

"He deep throated me too. Came down me throat. I thought I was gonna puke." Niall sniffled. He figured Harry had told him about the flogging.

"I can't believe he stripped you after doing all that." Liam shook his head as Niall finally stood.

Niall took a few slow painful steps towards the dresser. "I suppose you have to take my sheet?"

"I'm sorry Niall. You know I wouldn't if I didn't have to." Liam told him sadly and began pulling the sheet off his bed.

Niall just forced back his tears. He hated this.

"Your fitted sheet has a bit of blood on it. You should take it off and leave it for Anna. I'll make sure you get a clean one." Liam told him.

Niall just nodded and picked up his pajama bottoms that were also stained.

"You look like you're hurting." Liam commented.

Harry still stood quietly; watching curiously.

"Can I see?" Liam asked softly.

Niall licked his lips and turned slowly before lifting up his vest and showing him the blisters and welts.

Liam covered his mouth, his back looked so bad. "I'm really sorry."

Niall just nodded and slowly fixed his vest. "Zayn's gonna give me such a hard time. The whole house is going to." The poor lad hung his head.

"Niall, I can't report everything he says but I promise the second he crosses the line I will." Liam promised.

Niall forced a small smile, "Thank you."

"Yeah, now come on, master said we could go eat. I gotta wake up Zayn." Liam gently instructed.

Niall nodded and fixed his room before going with Liam and Harry to Zayn's room. Surprisingly he was up also. His back was to the door and he was changing.

"Let's go eat Zayn." Liam said hoping Zayn would just be nice and ignore Niall's collar.

When Zayn turned around however it was the first thing he saw. He laughed at him. "I heard you getting yelled at and sent to the basement. Knew he was gonna punish your sorry arse; I didn’t think Master would make you a level four bitch though!"

Niall flushed hot red and Liam shot him a dirty look. Harry couldn't believe Zayn would give him a hard time. Surely Zayn had broken a rule and been punished at some point.

"What'd you even do?" He chuckled putting his clothes on his bed after making it.

"Leave him alone Zayn. Don't forget I'm allowed to rat on you." Liam warned.

Zayn smiled, "only for being mean, not teasing!" He patted his shoulder and walked past him into the hall.

Harry shook his head and followed behind Liam as he walked off. When they made it to the stairs Zayn began to go down but Liam stopped everyone. He had to turn Niall's sheet into Anna.

Harry of course walked with him while the others waited. 

"I wonder where Master keeps the leash. Maybe I should get it for you." Zayn laughed as they waited.

"Please stop." Niall softly pouted.

Zayn laughed more, "What's wrong Baby? Get a little spanking and suddenly you can't take all the teasing you always dish out?" 

"It wasn't little. I fucking got blood on the sheets and my pajama bottoms from it!" Niall tired to argue.

"Great, that means I'll probably have to help clean them. Way to go, Sid." 

"Enough Zayn. Don't call him that. Let's go eat." Liam rolled his eyes and lead them all downstairs.

Once they were all seated, and the kitchen staff had taken their turns talking and snickering about Niall they were given a bit of breakfast. Everyone except Liam got bacon and eggs. Liam got toast and apple sauce.

"Your master felt the need to spoil his favorite hmm? How'd you earn that reward slut?" The person who handed it to him asked.

Liam didn't answer. He assumed it was rhetorical.

"I asked you a question cock boy." The person boomed. He wasn't allowed to touch Liam but he could tell Master Louis that he had been disrespectful by not answering his question.

"I was sick last night. That's all." Liam told him.

"Sick from all that cum you lads drink." He teased and walked away.

"Niall was the one drinking cum last night. Weren't you mate?" Zayn laughed.

Niall sunk in his seat a little, striking pain along his backside. He winced.

"Why are you so mean?" Harry softly asked.

"Cause anytime I get so much as looked at sideways by Master he is there to give me hell about it. I'm just getting a little payback." Zayn proudly smirked.

Under the table Niall felt Liam briefly pat his knee.

"So how all did he punish you baby?" Zayn pushed on eating. "I know he stripped you. You obviously got a beating too. Did you get your special punishment?" 

Harry gave Liam a confused look. What was Zayn talking about.

Liam read his facial expression and spoke over Zayn explaining, "Master know what thing we hate the most sexually. He uses it as what we call, special punishments. If you're smart you won't let him know what yours is."

Harry wanted to ask if the deepthroating he saw Niall forced to endure was his special punishment but he didn't want to give Zayn any more reason to taunt the Irish lad.

Zayn shot Liam a hard glare then turned back to tormenting Niall. "You know Baby, if your nothing more than a level four bitch now I'm gonna have to demand you hand over your pot of gold. It's obviously not providing you with much luck anyway."

With that Niall slammed his fist down on the table. "Fuck you!"

The kitchen staff turned to look at the slaves.

"Alright! That's it! I've had it Zayn." Liam quickly stood. "Come along Harry. You can finish eating later."

Liam quickly left the room without another word as Harry followed, feeling confused.

He followed Liam acrossed the lower level and into the west wing of the home. Liam entered a room and Harry silently, and nervous followed .

"Liam, what the fuck are you doing in my office?" Louis growled looking up from his computer.

"Master Louis, I'm sorry sir but it's my job to inform you as soon as one of us steps out of line." Liam knew Louis would relax upon hearing that but it didn't make all his nerves go away. He wasn't to be here in this part of the house.

"Who did what my pet?" Louis tilted his head.

"Zayn has been giving Niall a hard time non stop since he first saw him. Just now he demanded Niall hand over his pot of gold since he is a level four now." Liam explained.

"Liam, how is that any more than a dumb a joke?" Louis asked a bit hard sending butterfly's swarming inside Harry's stomach.

"Niall is Irish, Master. It's one of thee worst insults you can say to an Irishman." Liam reminded. He knew that from getting to know Niall and where he was from.

"Oh, of course." He had totally forgotten. Good thing he never claimed to be good at Irish facts. "That is a problem innit?" Louis stood now very angry with Zayn.

Liam just nodded.

"Come you two." Louis said. "Let's go teach Zayn a lesson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any wondering, Zayn called Niall "Sid" because it is an Irish term meaning "small Irish dick"!


	15. Chapter 15

Louis left his office, growing more cross with each step. He lead his newest and oldest slaves from his office back into the kitchen where Niall was nearly red with rage.

The second he saw his master however he stood and tried to act obedient. Zayn looked horrified as he stood also. The smile suddenly gone.

"So, I hear you saw fit to throw a racial insult at Niall. Is that true Princess?" Louis asked hard.

Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y- yes Master." He knew he was in trouble now, lying would make it worse.

"Like a damn school boy. Aren't you?" Louis question almost toe to toe with him now.

"Yes Master." He squeaked.

"So maybe you deserve the same punishment all school boys get when they misbehave. That seem fitting Baby?" Louis asked Niall.

Niall hadn't ever been asked his opinion before but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from responding with how he really felt, "Yes Master."

Louis smiled at him then turned and gave Zayn and evil look. "And since humiliating people seems to be a turn on for you, let's give you your punishment right here shall we. Allow all my staff to watch you get spanked. You'd love that wouldn't you Princess?" Louis almost laughed.

Zayn just barely whimpered, "Yes Master." Knowing he had no choice.

Niall had to bite his inner cheek to keep from smiling. 

"Liam, my favorite lad, run fetch a whip for me." Louis instructed.

"Which one Master Louis?" He asked.

"Niall, would you like me to use the crop or flat paddle? Your choice, baby." Louis asked as his staff seemed to gather around. It wasn't often they got to watch a slave get punished. They greatly enjoyed it.

"Flat please Master." He knew both were equally painful but the flat paddle was more like one a parent might use on their child, meaning it would be more embarrassing to Zayn. He deserved it after all.

"Go on Liam." Louis encouraged. "Harry, you stay put."

Liam ran off quickly, going down into the basement and coming back with rectangular black leather paddle like whip.

Louis instructed Zayn to move to the middle of the open area and grab his ankles.

"You'll count to ten for me." Louis demanded as he placed one hand On Zayn's back to steady himself.

He then began slapping the whip of choice against Zayn's arse. Earning a yelp and a number shouted out each time.

When Louis finished Zayn was crying.

"Now, you may crawl over to Niall, and tell him you're sorry. If he doesn't think you're honestly sorry we'll go for ten more without the boxers on." Louis warned.

The staff members watching laughed at Zayn as he moved and cried on his knees before Niall saying he was so sorry for insulting him, adding that he really had gone too far.

Niall just nodded down at him, feeling better and then glanced at his master.

"Good enough?" Master asked.

Niall partly wanted to say no just so he could watch Zayn spanked like a little boy more but he didn't. He wasn't as cruel as Zayn was. "Yes Master."

"Good, Zayn, you may crawl up to your room. Stay there unless I or Anna calls for you. If you follow that order I'll allow you out for dinner. Get moving." Louis smiled big as he watched Zayn crawl from the room, blushing with loads of embarrassment.

Louis then looked to his staff members, "Shows over! My house won't clean itself, nor will the food prepare itself."

The staff members quickly scattered.

"Return this to it's proper place." Louis instructed Liam, handing him the flat paddle. As he ran off he told Harry and Niall to return to eating.

When Liam came back he allowed him to finish also. "Still feeling alright?" Louis rubbed one of Liam's shoulders.

"Yes Master Louis. I'm feeling much better." He replied.

"Good, when your done I want you to come find me for your walk. Niall, I'm trusting you can handle putting Harry in his room?"

Niall nodded.

"Good, Harry I expect you to stay put unless or until Liam comes to get you." Louis then turned and quickly left.

They three glanced at each other but didn't say anything as they kept eating.

When they finished Liam looked to Niall, "Take him straight to his room as you were told then go sit down in the rec room and behave yourself."

Niall nodded.

"Go on Harry." Liam instructed and he quietly followed the Irish lad. Now Liam just had to find Master without getting into trouble. If he was lucky he would still be in his most common spot, the office.

Thankfully Liam had been right. He wasn't supposed to wonder around down stairs so finding him took away the worry.

"Master Louis." Liam simply said, "You told me to find you sir."

Louis looked up for him computer with a smile.

"You have perfect timing Liam. This work was starting to give me a headache." Louis said as he stood.

Together they went to the alarm pad and disabled Liam's monitor. Then they moved outside. Liam being a level one was allowed to walk freely next to Louis.

When the warm sun hit Liam's skin he smiled a bit and said, "Thank you for letting me come out Master."

"Of course Liam. I just hope it helps you feel better." He said as they moved for the garden.

"I feel much better now. I think I must have ate dinner too quickly sir."

Louis nodded. "Good to hear your better. I need my favorite healthy."

Liam nodded for a moment then asked, "Master, may I ask why I'm your favorite?"

"Liam, you always obey me. You always help when needed and you always are wonderful in bed. I can trust you and count on you." Louis explained finally reaching their destination.

They both sat on the bench and relaxed a bit.

"Will Niall get a chance to move up to level three anytime soon sir?" He nervously asked.

"Yes..." He trailed off a bit annoyed then quickly asked. "Why is everyone so worried about him being sold off? Shouldn't you all be worried about your own arses?"

Liam swallowed, "He is different I guess. He's far too nice a lad to deserve any less than what you provide us with."

"I have no intentions of selling him off. I'm quite fond of the boy." Louis said. He had such a suspicion that there was more to this story than he was being told but he didn't care to discus it right now.

"Let's talk about Harry. It's the real reason I wanted you to come out here with me." Louis said.

"He's still a bit quiet but Zayn and Niall both where quiet at first. I think he's adjusting nicely." Liam replied.

"So when will he be ready to get tested on my rules and how I do things. If he isn't ready by Friday I'll have to lock him up till they leave. Can't have him telling my family I keep sex slaves."

Liam nodded as he stared at the flowers in his masters garden. "Honestly, he's probably ready now Master Louis. He asks lots of questions and is all around very bright."

Louis grinned, "Thats exactly what I want to here."

He was so ancie to get a chance to use his new curly haired toy. The curls had been seducing him since day one. He had almost broken his own rules and systems the day he had him out in the garden on his hands and knees.

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Liam encouraged.

Louis nodded and rubbed the back of Liam's head.

They stayed out for a while longer, casually chatting about random things until finally Louis felt it was time for Liam to go back inside.

After rearming Liam's monitor he turned to Liam, "Let's go test Harry shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

The two traveled to the alarm pad to rearm Liam then up the stairs and around to Harry's room. Going inside they saw him relaxing on his bed. 

Harry of course stood right away and looked at his master obediently. 

"Harry, Liam has reported to me that you are doing well learning my rules. I'm here to find out just how true that is." Louis explained.

Harry just swallowed and nodded.

"Tell me the rules level four slaves should follow. Let's see how many you know." Louis smiled folding his arms over his chest.

"I may only speak when what you say to me requires a response. I'm only allowed to call you Master. I'm not allowed to speak or make noises in bed with you. I..." Harry froze. He was trying to remember everything. He was having trouble not being nervous however.

"What about the rules that all of you must follow?" Louis hinted sensing his nerves. He really wanted Harry to do well. Besides, most slaves needed far more help.

"I'm not allowed off the second floor unless you say. I'm only allowed to use the slaves bathroom and I'm only allowed to lock the door during showers. I must wear my uniform and pajama bottoms unless you say otherwise. I'm not allowed to talk to the house staff." Harry began slowing down down as he tried to not miss anything.

"I can only have a fitted sheet on the bed. Umm, If the house staff speaks to me I have to call them miss or mister." He felt like he was starting to make up things he thought were rules to try and get them all.

"That's fine. Go on now and tell me about when my family is present."

"My uniform is to be worn under my suit. I am to call you my Lord or your Lordship. I am to act like house staff. All of our bedroom duties are to be kept secret. We umm, we are normally placed in charge of watching one or more of your sisters. We can't let them go outside because our monitors will go off." Harry paused, "I can't remember what else Master."

Harry hung his head, sure he had missed something. He bit his tounge to control the tears.

"I'm very impressed." Louis smiled making Harry feel better instantly.

"Liam, I am releasing you from looking after Harry. See to it he has a sheet tonight as a reward for passing my test." Louis instructed.

"Yes Master, I'll do it now." Liam turned and left.

"Harry, from now on all of your actions will be your own responsibility. You may move around the second floor freely and shower as you wish. Don't forget however, you will be punished for breaking any rules." Louis explained.

Harry felt like smiling but he didn't dare.

Meanwhile Liam reached the laundry room and went in. 

"Hello Liam." Anna smiled.

"Hello, Master has sent me for a flat sheet for Harry." He explained.

"Level three already?" She asked.

"No, he passed the test on the rules. Master is just rewarding him." Liam explained.

Anna walked off and quickly came back with a sheet for Harry. "Here, also, I'm falling behind trying to get the blood out of Niall's things. I really need help."

Liam nodded, "Master instructed me to hang out it the rec room and relax. Zayn is being punished by having to stay in his room but Master said if you needed him he could go."

"Why is Zayn being punished?" She seemed worried.

"He demanded Niall give hand over his pot of gold. It's a huge insult. I had to tell master." Liam leaned against a wall.

"And all Louis did was send him to his room?" She didn't believe it.

"Not hardly, he spanked him with the flat paddle, which Niall got to choose, in the middle of the kitchen with his staff watching. Then he had to crawl up to his room." Liam couldn't help but smirk. He really had deserved it.

Anna took a deep breath, "Certainly a new form a punishment. Well, I guess I'll grab Zayn then. Excuse me love." 

She left and Liam did too, almost following her but going futhur to Harry's room. He knocked on the door.

"Thank you Liam, you can take it away tomorrow morning unless I say otherwise." Louis said opening the door. 

Liam then walked away to go sit with Niall in the rec room.

Harry had been standing quietly, listening to Louis explain the differences between the other level slaves. He also explained that Harry should expect a few more privileges.

Louis could clearly see that Harry wanted to speak. He was in a good mood now so he smiled and said, "What is it? What do you want to say?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and hoped his question wouldn't be taken the wrong way, "Master, does this mean you'll use me now?" 

Louis' eyes twinkled just for a moment. Harry had hit a sweet spot. He stepped forward and seductively asked, "Do you want me to use you now?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, "Y- yes." He didn't know honestly if he did or not. He hated being forced to have sex but it had been so long now since someone had touched him in anyway other than beating him. A part of him longed for something more, even if it was him being used like a piece of meat.

Louis smiled and slowly leaned in and ran a hand gently over the back of Harry's neck before softly kissing his lips. 

Harry liked the touch. It's what he wanted.

When Louis pulled away a moment later he smiled and ran his hand through Harry's curls, playing with them, "Yes, you'll get some of my attention now. I promise."

Harry couldn't fight the smile forming. He didn't know why he was smiling but he was. 

"Very cute Curly." Louis pecked his lips again.

Harry felt his dick twitch slightly but before it could even began to grow hard Louis pulled away.

He wanted to hang his head. He felt a bit shameful. He had gotten so worked up so quickly. Slaves weren't supposed to react like that, and over something so small.

Louis laughed a bit, "Liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes master." He nodded. This time it was the truth.

"Good, behaive yourself for the rest of the day and I'll see to it you get more of that tonight." Louis gave him a wink. "You're free to do as you wish. Just remember the rules."

Harry then watched as his master left the room. He sat on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath. Under any other circumstance he would have whipped out his cock and wanked off. He couldn't however so he decided to head to the loo so he could splash himself down with a bit of cold water.

It felt awkward and wrong to walk the halls alone. He almost felt afraid. When he reached the loo he took a moment to wee and then went to the sink and splashed ice cold water over his face. It seemed to help a little.

After he was finished and calm he headed into the rec room where Niall and Liam sat. Liam was resting and Niall was playing a video game.

"Wanna join in?" Niall asked Harry.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled sitting next to him.

"Playing by yourself isn't much fun." Niall told him passing him a controller.

Nothing else was said. They just sat quietly playing. Neither wanting to disturb Liam who had quickly fallen asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Zayn stood at the utility sink in the laundry room scrubbing on one of blood stained sheets with a brush. His ass still stung a little and his pride was still severely bruised.

Anna stood at a table folding a load of towels that had just come out of the dryer.

"Why would you say something so mean to Niall? I know you two don't get along but, I thought you were better than that." She softly said not looking away from her work.

"I don't know. It was stupid of me. I was just being a bitch." He replied. He still felt Niall had deserved a little teasing but he knew the pot of gold comment was out of line. 

"Liam told me about your punishment." She kept talking. She didn't get too many opportunities to talk with people so she enjoyed each chance she did get.

"Yes, was very different from his normal method." Zayn told her. "I suppose he felt I deserved to be humiliated."

She finished stacking the last towel and turned to him, "Did he succeed?"

He nodded and glanced at her before looking back down at the job she had placed him on.

"Promise me you'll be nicer to Niall? He's so young. He doesn't deserve it." She asked.

"I promise. None of us deserve any more pain than what we already feel day to day."

"I hate seeing you all in so much pain. I wish I could take it away." She felt genuinely bad for them all.

"Your kindness takes away the pain temporarily." He gave her a smile. He didn't want her sad over any of them.

"I'm glad I can help." She smiled back.

He set down the brush and sheet and used a rag to dry his hands. "You help me a lot. Being around you, I tend to forget where I am and what I am."

"Oh, like a little vacation for your mind?" She wondered.

He nodded stepping closer to her, "Yes, just like that. In here, with you, I almost feel normal again, like I'm back home and you're just a girl I fancy."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

He stared back for a moment before leaning in and kissing her lips gently. He pulled away, taking a few steps back and saw she was about to say something but the door opened.

"Zayn?" Louis questioned glaring at him.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I needed his help. Liam said I was still allowed to have him help me." Anna quickly stepped in.

"I did say that." He nodded at her.

"Trying to get the blood out of Niall's things has set me behind." She told him. "I've placed him on working on the stains."

He nodded, "Get to it then, Princess." 

Zayn nodded, "Yes, sir." 

Louis slapped his bum as he walked by him.

Zayn jumped a little but went back to working on the blood that stained the white sheet without a word.

"Anna, you can come with me." Louis told her.

"Of course." She gave him a smile and followed him from the room.

She followed him all the way to his room where he proceeded to open his closet ad thumb through everything.

"I have so many things I don't wear." He said looking at everything. He took a few things out and tossed them to the floor in a pile. "What do you think about this one?" He asked her holding up a shirt.

"It's very lovely on you but I can't remember the last time I saw you in it." She said.

"I suposse your right." He nodded and tossed it to the floor. 

"Is this the pile your getting rid of?" She asked pointing.

He nodded as he kept going through his clothes.

She bent down and picked up the pile, draping each article of clothing over her arm.

He caught himself just shy of dropping another shirt on her, "Sorry."

"It's fine." She said standing and taking it from him.

"You're always so well behaived." He told her.

"It's in my nature sir." She simply explained.

He nodded, looking at her for a moment before turning back to his closet. "I suppose it is. I always forget."

She just nodded and continued taking clothes from him.

"Looks like I'm going to need some new things purchased for me. I'm throwing out quite a bit." He commented nearing the end of his closet.

"Should I send Lynn out to get more things for you?" She asked watching him. Normally he picked out his own clothing. She wasn't sure how to respond to the refrence of someone else getting them.

"No, I'll only trust you to choose clothing for me." He gave her a look as he closed his closet. "You've been with me long enough to know what I like."

"Sir..." She trailed off.

"I'll let you down to my office, you can order them online like you do the suits." He explained as he double checked the things she held.

"I'll need your sizes then sir." She told him as he seemed pleased with his choices of what he was getting rid of.

"Fine, have these things donated and fetch your measuring tape. You can size me in here." He said stepping away from her.

She nodded.

"I trust you, Anna, but I don't want anyone seeing you touch me and measure me." He knew he didn't have to explain himself but she had almost become a friend and he felt like being honest with her because of that.

"I understand." She nodded and begun to leave.

"Anna, let my slaves, except Zayn know they may go down for dinner together whenever they get hungry. After this I plan on spending time in my den. I don't want to have to worry about the time."

She nodded and left the room. When she reached the rec room where Liam, Niall and Harry were she peaked in, still holding all the clothes Louis no longer wanted. "Liam, Niall, Harry?"

Liam opened his eyes sleepy as Niall and Harry turned to look at her.

"Mr. Tomlinson wanted me to let you know that you three can go down for dinner together whenever you get hungry." Anna said.

"Oh, thank you." Liam said with a yawn.

She nodded and they watched her leave.

Niall and Harry turned back to their game as Liam closed his eyes again.

"So, I take it we all normally go eat together?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master tells us when to eat. He normally tells all of us at the same time." Niall replied.

"Oh," he simply said and kept on playing the video he was really starting to like.


	18. Chapter 18:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for...

It wasn’t until later Niall started to complain of feeling hungry, “Can we go eat now? Please? I’m starving.”

Harry looked towards Liam who opened his eyes, “Sure. Let’s go.”

“Does Zayn get to eat with us too?” Harry asked.

“Master Louis will get him whenever he wants, he’ll probably be eating alone.” Liam replied trying to keep the happiness out of his voice.

“Right.” Harry nodded as they headed down.

They all ate in silence, not saying much, Harry mostly wondered if he was going to get picked tonight or not. He didn’t like being used but it was still better than nothing it felt like.

It was when they finished that they saw Zayn coming down. He looked at Niall with gentle eyes and softly said, “I really am sorry.”

Niall nodded but said nothing as he passed by with the others.

When they made it upstairs they went back to their rec room. Liam wanted to play video games with Harry and Niall now but he feared master would be upset if he found him not resting. so instead he lounged on one of the sofas and watched.

After another round was finished Harry asked Liam how soon it was until they needed to be in their rooms. Harry was still learning and he knew he could trust Liam’s word.

“‘Bout an hour.” He replied.

“Thanks, I think I’m going to shower now unless one of you need to.” Harry commented standing up. 

“All yours.” Niall told him and Liam nodded agreeing.

Harry smiled and left. One locked inside the bathroom and in the safety of the shower he slipped off his collar. He imagined he wasn't allowed to, actually, he knew he wasn't allowed to. He didn't care however. It was only for a minute and it was only because it hurt so badly.

after his shower was finished he made sure to put his collar back on and dry off before leaving the bathroom. He didn't think dripping water down the hall would be a good idea.

When he got to his room, he sat in the middle of the bed. He’d get dressed in a minute. For now he just wanted to sit, naked for a moment. He used to enjoy being naked in the safety of his own room. Things were different now however. For one he wasn't sure he was allowed to be nude. For another reason, it made him feel more vulnerable.

After a moment he sighed and walked over to the dresser to retrieve his pajama bottoms. As he slipped them on he heard Louis scream loudly for Paul.

He licked his lips and stared at the door with anticipation. Moments later it opened and Paul walked in.

“Let’s go slut.” He snarled and reached for him.

Harry tried not to feel scared as Paul grabbed him roughly.

A small part of him began to feel a little excited however as they neared Master’s room. He was going to be touched and as twisted as it sounded, he was grateful.

When Paul opened Master’s Louis’ door and shoved him inside the room he almost lost his balance and fell to the floor.

“Curly, there you are.” Louis smiled waving Paul away.

Harry regained his composure and stood obediently waiting for instruction.

“I told you I’d call for you. Didn’t I?” Louis asked testing the lad.

Harry nodded, remembering he wasn't to talk at all.

“Very good boy.” Louis smiled proudly walking to him. “Undress me, all but the boxers.”

Harry reached his hands forward, fighting to prevent them from trembling and began undoing the small buttons on Louis’ shirt. When they were all undone he gently pushed the dress shirt off his shoulders and placed it carefully on a near by chair. He then came back over and bent down to help Louis out of his shoes. He placed those aside neatly as well before removing his dress socks. When those had been sat with the shirt he returned once more to his master and began undoing the button on his slacks. When it was undone he very carefully pushed the zipper down, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his master.

Harry couldn’t help but glance up, meeting his master’s eyes before pushing down the slacks and helping him step out of them. Now that he got a closer look he couldn't help but note how lovely his eyes actually were.

Had he been allowed to speak he would have told him. Under the right circumstances compliments were a good thing.

Harry moved the slacks to where he put Louis’ shirt, he then stood in front of Louis, unsure what to do next. Louis had said down to his boxers only.

Louis looked at Harry, the boy was still only in his pajamas, “You’re still in your pajama bottoms…” He said as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of the bottoms and pulled them down leaving him naked.

Harry swallowed a little under Louis’ gaze on him.

Louis began to finger Harry’s curls, “Let’s see what you can do...make me feel good. Show me what you’ve been taught.” He told him removing his hand.

Harry shook a bit nervously, he wanted so badly to ask questions but he couldn't. He wondered if his master wanted him to dive right in or give him a little foreplay. In his training he learned that a master could want either and it was his job to determine which he was after.

“Don’t be afraid. I’ll let you know what I dislike as you go.” Louis assured him. He could tell the young lad was a bit scared.

Harry took a deep breath and decided he would attempt to go slow. He knew it was a bit of risk, as he had jumped into sex so quickly with Liam but he had to start somewhere.

He licked his lips before walking around behind Louis slowly and placing his hands on Louis’s upper arms. He then leaned down slightly, because he was a bit taller than his master and kissed his neck. He kissed the same spot a few time before licking over it and moving to kiss Louis’ shoulder.

He then moved around to kiss his collar bone and then his adam’s apple. Finally he dipped his head a little and kissed over one of Louis’ nipples before kissing the other and darting his tongue out to flick over it.

He felt Louis shiver slightly and he inwardly smiled knowing it was a good sign. He gave his masters other nipple a bit of attention before dipping down futhur and kissing over his belly button.

He glanced up, eyes filled with just a bit of lust as he placed his fingertips at the waistband of Louis' boxers.

Louis nodded down at him, telling him it was ok to proceed.

Harry did so, gently pulling them down to his knees before placing one, soft and tender kiss right on the tip of Louis' growing errection.

Master's dick twitched and quickly grew completely hard as Harry began running his finger tips over Louis' balls.

"More, suck it." Louis groaned. He was trying to be forceful and strong but there was a hint of begging in his voice when he spoke.

Harry didn't reply, he just opened his mouth and slid his master's cock into his mouth. He did just as he had been trained. Sucking on the tip and twirling his tounge over it before quickly taking it all into his mouth and even down his throat. 

"Oh shit!" Louis groaned. "Good boy!" 

Harry kept sucking on him, pleasing him and making him moan.

"Are you hard at all?" Louis asked.

Harry was semi hard so he nodded letting Louis' cock slide out of his mouth.

"Want master to suck you off a little? Give me a chance to taste you?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, his heart leaping into his mouth. He wanted affection so badly. He wanted touched and he didn't care how he'd get it.

"Such an eager little lad aren't you Curly?" Louis smiled.

Harry again nodded.

"I like that." Louis said as he motioned for Harry to stand. When Harry was up on his feet Louis stepped out of his own boxers and yanked Harry's pajama bottoms down.  
"Go lay on bed. Head just below the pillows. If your a good boy and don't cum I'll reward you. Alright?" Louis purred


	19. Chapter 19

Harry quickly obeyed, getting into position and watched as Louis crawled onto the bed. "Not my biggest boy, not my smallest either." Louis informed.

Harry just bit at his lower lip.

Master then wasted no time, quickly moving down and taking the erect dick into his mouth. Harry's mouth instantly fell open but he was very careful to not make a sound. He had absolutely not gotten the pleasure of being touched or tasted like this in training and fuck if master wasn't insanely skilled at this.

Louis worked on Harry's cock like he had done with his other slaves when he felt that they earned it. He bobbed his head up and down and let his tongue travel to the sides of the hard cock. He pulled back a bit and sucked lightly on the head then let his tongue slowly drag across the slit. 

All of this had Harry gripping the sheets and biting his tongue. It was so hard not to make a sound.  
Louis then took all of Harry into his mouth as he began to deepthroat him. Harry found himself clenching his eyes as he focused on other things besides the feeling of Master's mouth on him. 

Louis sucked harder as he continued to deepthroat him, he pull back a little and let his hand twist around the exposed area of the cock as he bobbed his head a bit. Harry's mouth dropped open once more but no sound was made.

"Cum for me, curly. Cum now." Harry heard his Master instruct. He didn't have to be told twice. He came all over his stomach, chest and thighs when told too. He had wanted to for awhile now and holding back was difficult.

"Very good." Louis praised. "Now it's my turn to get off."

Harry wasn't thrilled at the idea. Sex after cumming was not pleasurable for the receiver but Harry assumed that was probably part of his Master's plan.

"I wanna try you on all fours. Hands and knees Curly. No elbows like Liam." Louis roughly instructed. He always experimented with positions until he found one he liked. When he had he stuck to it each time. 

"Let's go." He encouraged hard and moved for Harry. Harry quickly moved to the instructed position as Louis pumped himself a little. He looked over Harry's form and then got a little lube before slicking himself up. "Don't expect this each time."

Harry nodded and held in a deep breath as Louis lined up to his hole. Without any further warning Louis slammed into him. His toes curled and his fingers gripped the sheets. His eyes shut tight. Somehow he managed to hold back the noises desperately needing to fall from his lips. 

"Shit! So tight!" Louis half praised as he set in pounding the younger lads arse. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Harry held on best he could but his body jolted with each hit. 

Louis soon was moaning and groaning as his fingernails sunk into Harry's hips. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" He wasn't going to last long. He found Harry so incredibly attractive and he really did feel incredible.

A few more thrust and he let out one loud, long groan as he filled Harry with his cum. Harry twitched. He would never get used to that feeling. Warm liquid sprayed inside him, dripping down his inner thighs.

Louis pulled out and backed off. Harry didn't dare move as Louis relaxed and came down from the high of his orgasm. After a moment Louis gently smacked Harry's bum and stood off the bed. 

"On your feet, in front of me." Louis demanded gently. Harry moved as quick as he could trying to ignore the disgusting drips of cum down his stomach and legs. Louis stared at him hard for a moment. 

"You did good Curly." He finally smiled.   
Harry felt the nerves in his heart leave a little. He felt better. He had pleased his master. That was a good thing.

"I'm rather impressed Harry. You've been such a good lad. You passed my test better than any of my slaves ever had. You obeyed perfectly in bed. Liam also called you very bright. You also have followed every rule since your little punishment." He smiled and looked over his body. 

"I told you I would have a reward." He had planned this since their walk and was thrilled to get to follow through with it. He moved to Harry's backside and began undoing the collar. 

Harry's first reaction was to smile and thank Louis but he didn't. He kept quiet. 

"Congratulations, you're a level three. Start acting like it. Now get to bed." Louis said quickly waving him off.


	20. Authors note:

Hey, I am trying to work on this again. I hope to get an update for you all soon! Thanks, J-lynn


	21. Chapter 21

Harry quickly obeyed, getting into position and watched as Louis crawled onto the bed. "Not my biggest boy, not my smallest either." Louis informed.

Harry just bit at his lower lip.

Master then wasted no time, quickly moving down and taking the erect dick into his mouth. Harry's mouth instantly fell open but he was very careful to not make a sound. He had absolutely not gotten the pleasure of being touched or tasted like this in training and fuck if master wasn't insanely skilled at this.

Louis worked on Harry's cock like he had done with his other slaves when he felt that they earned it. He bobbed his head up and down and let his tongue travel to the sides of the hard cock. He pulled back a bit and sucked lightly on the head then let his tongue slowly drag across the slit. All of this had Harry gripping the sheets and biting his tongue. It was so hard not to make a sound.

Louis then took all of Harry into his mouth as he began to deepthroat him. Harry found himself clenching his eyes as he focused on other things besides the feeling of Master's mouth on him. Louis sucked harder as he continued to deepthroat him, he pull back a little and let his hand twist around the exposed area of the cock as he bobbed his head a bit. Harry's mouth dropped open once more but no sound was made.

"Cum for me, curly. Cum now." Harry heard his Master instruct. He didn't have to be told twice. He came all over his stomach, chest and thighs when told too. He had wanted to for awhile now and holding back was difficult.

"Very good." Louis praised. "Now it's my turn to get off."

Harry wasn't thrilled at the idea. Sex after cumming was not pleasurable for the receiver but Harry assumed that was probably part of his Master's plan.

"I wanna try you on all fours. Hands and knees Curly. No elbows like Liam." Louis roughly instructed. He always experimented with positions until he found one he liked. When he had he stuck to it each time.

"Let's go." He encouraged hard and moved for Harry. Harry quickly moved to the instructed position as Louis pumped himself a little. He looked over Harry's form and then got a little lube before slicking himself up. "Don't expect this each time."

Harry nodded and held in a deep breath as Louis lined up to his hole. Without any further warning Louis slammed into him. His toes curled and his fingers gripped the sheets. His eyes shut tight. Somehow he managed to hold back the noises desperately needing to fall from his lips.

"Shit! So tight!" Louis half praised as he set in pounding the younger lads arse. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Harry held on best he could but his body jolted with each hit.

Louis soon was moaning and groaning as his fingernails sunk into Harry's hips. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" He wasn't going to last long. He found Harry so incredibly attractive and he really did feel incredible.

A few more thrust and he let out one loud, long groan as he filled Harry with his cum. Harry twitched. He would never get used to that feeling. Warm liquid sprayed inside him, dripping down his inner thighs.

Louis pulled out and backed off. Harry didn't dare move as Louis relaxed and came down from the high of his orgasm. After a moment Louis gently smacked Harry's bum and stood off the bed.

"On your feet, in front of me." Louis demanded gently. Harry moved as quick as he could trying to ignore the disgusting drips of cum down his stomach and legs. Louis stared at him hard for a moment.

"You did good Curly." He finally smiled.

Harry felt the nerves in his heart leave a little. He felt better. He had pleased his master. That was a good thing.

"I'm rather impressed Harry. You've been such a good lad. You passed my test better than any of my slaves ever had. You obeyed perfectly in bed. Liam also called you very bright. You also have followed every rule since your little punishment." He smiled and looked over his body.

"I told you I would have a reward." He had planned this since their walk and was thrilled to get to follow through with it. He moved to Harry's backside and began undoing the collar.

Harry's first reaction was to smile and thank Louis but he didn't. He kept quiet. "Congratulations, you're a level three. Start acting like it. Now get to bed." Louis said quickly waving him off.

Harry quickly grabbed his clothes from the floor and left the room. He tried to give Louis a look of gratitude but he didn't know if Louis understood or not.

Now in the hall, sticky from his and his master's cum all he really wanted was a shower. He felt nasty. He didn't know if he was allowed however. There had been mention of a bedtime but Harry didn't exactly know when that was.

Deciding the best thing to do was ask Liam he went and very nervously knocked on his door. When Liam opened he bit his lower lip, afraid what could happen if he upset Liam.

"Harry? Everything okay?" Liam felt confused. This was if something that normally happened.

"Um, I got called and, it's all over me and I didn't know... Like am I allowed to shower or not? I know there's some kind of bedtime. I wanted to be safe and ask." Harry wasn't nervous he just didn't know how to word everything.

"You did the right thing asking. Normally you'd be allowed to shower after being used. You have permission to move freely on our floor. It's after bedtime however. We have to be in our beds with the light out at bedtime. So tonight you'll have to sleep like that I'm afraid." Liam told him.

"Don't worry though, you can shower tomorrow. If you wake up before it's time for breakfast or whatever. If not then after you can." He continued knowing that master wouldn't mind them talking right now so long as it was only about the rules. "If it helps, I always wipe myself off with my dirty day uniform when this happens."

"I understand. Thank you... For telling me and for the tip." Harry smiled. "Oh, one more thing. Master made me a level three. Do I have to ask for the sheet I'm allowed or is it brought to me or... I don't know how that works."

"You ask me and I get it from Anna. Anna is only allowed to give out that stuff to Master, Mr. Paul and myself. I'll see to it I get your sheet tomorrow." Liam promised and then added, "Oh and Harry, congrats on being a level three. You must really be impressing him."

"Oh, thank you. It feels good. I owe it to you though. You taught me well." He smiled warm.

"You're very welcome. Now run get in bed before you get yourself into trouble." Liam warned. "Sleep well."

Harry nodded and quickly went down to his room. He wiped himself clean as Liam had suggested then put his pajama pants on. It felt strange turning off the lights and laying down on a cold bare bed but tomorrow that would change a little. He couldn't wait.

When Harry woke up the next morning he didn't even remember falling asleep. He had now had dried cum crusted over his body and he felt disgusting.

He wanted to shower but without Liam coming in like always he didn't know if he could actually leave his room or not. He decided to start by getting into his uniform knowing he probably shouldn't walk the halls naked. He put his dirty things at the end of the bed and looked to the door.

He was just about to slowly venture out into the hall when the door began to open nearly hitting him. "Oh, Harry! I didn't know you were right behind the door. Did I hurt you?" It was Niall.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for checking." Harry couldn't help but feel horrible seeing the collar on Niall. He really didn't feel he deserved it. On top of that he almost felt like he was showing off that he didn't have one now. He wished he could hide his neck and maybe make Niall feel better.

"Master said to get you so we can all go down together and eat." Niall instructed and noted when Harry's face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I was just hoping to get to wash myself. I feel horrible." He admitted. "Oh please don't tell anyone I said that!" He suddenly feared another lesson from Master If he found out that Harry didn't like his current predicament.

"No, I won't. Promise. I don't have to report anything you say to him. That's Liam's duty." Niall explained. "You should be free after breakfast to go shower though."

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Liam popped in.

"I almost hit him with the door by accident. I was making sure he was okay." The shorter blonde admitted. "It was an accident."

"It was my fault. I'm ready though. No harm." Harry smiled and stepped towards Liam.

"Alright, let's go." Liam nodded. The three walked to the stairs and found Zayn waiting.

Together they walked down quietly. Harry hated the way the dried cum felt as his uniform rubbed against his skin with each step.

He sat down quietly and waited for whatever he'd be given to eat. Finally they all were given a strip of bacon and a single egg. They were also given a slice of toast and a cup of water.

As they ate they quickly noticed Harry's being quiet. "You alright?" Zayn asked him from where he sat beside Harry.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm okay."  He nodded. "Guess I'm just a bit tired." It was a lie but it was one no one would be able to know.

"Master wore you out hmm?" He wasn't trying to be mean. He was just nosy about how Harry's first time being used had gone.

"Yeah, it wasn't terrible or anything. I just haven't had to do those types of things in a bit."  He tried to perk up and forget about the discomfort. He feared Liam sorting out the problem.

"You'll get used to it now. Eventually you'll build up stamina." Niall tried to encourage a little. This life wasn't the greatest but it did get a bit better.

"I'm just curious how he fucked you. Did he seem to really like the position or did he act uncomfortable?" Zayn pressed.

"I was on my hands and knees. He said we'd be trying a few different things until he found one he liked." Harry replied.

"When he sets on one you have to tell us. We all know how he likes one another." Niall butted in.

"Oh, um okay then." Harry nodded. "Does he do you all different then?"

"You saw how he does me. Niall gets it on his back. Zayn rides him." Liam clarified.

"Ride as in on top?" Harry was confused. "In training they said that's only for female slaves cause it gives us too much power."

"Remember the whole princess thing?" Zayn reminded. "I told you he's obsessed with how I supposedly have feminine curves."

"Oh, so it makes sense then." Harry understood. They all kept casually chatting as they finished eating. Once done the kitchen staff quickly shooed them back upstairs.

"Niall, FIFA?" Liam asked. "Wanna join Harry?"

"Actually I wanted to catch a shower. Is that okay?" He asked. When Liam nodded and started to walk off with Niall he grinned big.

"So that's why you were quiet." Zayn softly stopped him. Harry again felt nervous but Zayn just laughed, "Chill out, I was just gonna tell you next time, you can go and if caught just say you needed a wee. If you're really fast you can wash off with a cloth and no one will know."

Harry smiled and thanked him then went off to finally get the relief he needed. As for Zayn he went off to let Ms. Anna know he'd done a good deed. Being on her good side had its perks since she was nice to them all.

 

 


End file.
